Sacrifice
by Takada Saiko
Summary: On the day of Thor's second coronation, with old and new friends alike gathered for it, an old enemy makes a play for one of the most frightening treasures that Asgard protects: the Tesseract. Part of our series. Follows "All This and Heaven Too." Co-written with Gabrielle Day.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay. Still alive, I promise. Chaos has ensued, internets have been downed, but we are still writing! I'm afraid this one may very well be slow going as we are having some technical difficulties as of late. Internet issues are making us creative (including some time at the pub using their wifi, so if there's a random bit thrown in that doesn't make any sense, one of us had a *bit* more than we should have, or were just getting ready to write a part that included Tony in it...aka: we've had a bit too much to drink) but we will persevere! I'm hoping to make the chapters a bit on the longer side since there will be more time between them. I am very sorry for the delay.

Oh, and as usual, this is co-written by Gabrielle Day and myself.

**Fair warning: This follows as part of our series. You should go back and read the others if this is to make much sense. You have been warned.**

* * *

Sacrifice

The younger prince of Asgard moved through the palace hallways relatively unseen. No spell hid him, but he simply slipped through the crowded corridors without pulling any attention to himself as servants scampered to make last minute arrangements. They were engrossed in their duties of polishing marble floors, making sure that the tables held all the appropriate foods, and that nothing was out of place. It was not often that a prince had two coronations, but it was also not often that the first coronation would have ever been disrupted. Now things were more spotless than before, and the amount of people making sure that everything ran smoothly made it difficult for the younger prince to find any of his usual hiding places unoccupied. That was all well enough, as he had his own preparations to attend do.

He slipped around a pillar to the back of the banquet room, green eyes searching. He frowned slightly as he felt the shift in the air and he knew he was not alone, as he had hoped to find himself. "Surely you wouldn't be up to some sort of mischief on your brother's big day," Sif's voice filtered in.

Loki felt his lips stretch into a charming smile. "Of course not."

"Then why are you sneaking about, ducking behind pillars dressed less like a prince and more like a servant?" Sif asked, appearing from the opposite side of said pillar, arms crossed.

Loki arched a slender eyebrow. "I am hardly dressed like a servant."

"But still less like a prince." she persisted.

Loki shrugged, his smile easy. "I will be dressed in heavy royal garb soon enough and for hours on end. I am allowing myself some time of ease before my finery is required. You yourself are surely not wearing the gown you will be for the official moment."

Sif sighed. "No, I am not. But as I am bent on not having to attend yet a third coronation, as is most everybody else, and you as always are behaving suspiciously, I mean to make sure you have no tricks up your sleeve. Besides, Thor would not forgive you."

"Thor would not forgive me if he thinks I'm allowing his coronation to slip by without something special," Loki countered.

"What are you up to?"

The god of mischief sighed. Things had been quiet since their runabout with the young apprentice Beck. The cure had worked spectacularly and the wayward sorcerer had been put to trial. It had been quick and quiet as to not embarrass his master. Thor had disappeared more and more to Midgard and Loki was sure it was not simply to help his Avenger friends. He came back with a strange look in his eyes, distant, and Sif had been strangely short with him. Between his trips to Midgard and taking on a few more official duties from their father, the younger prince had seen very little of his elder brother since recovering from the magic-induced illness that had nearly killed him. He had no wish to put off Thor's special day again, but he could not honestly say that he did not have the urge to be the cause of at least a small interruption, even if it was just to catch his brother's attention for a few moments.

With another smile he lightly took Sif's arm, guiding her away from whatever it was that he had been working on. "I hear that Jane Foster will be in attendance with the other Midgardians."

Her face instantly darkened. It was a small change, anyone passing them by would not have noticed but it was precisely what Loki had hoped for. "So I hear. She and her assistant and the doctor you availed yourself of during your round with the Tesseract."

Loki let the small jab pass. "Consider this, dear Sif, this will be the first time you and the lovely Miss Foster occupy the same space, at least when our Thor is not otherwise occupied."

"So you are not unleashing a Destroyer, then." Sif said wryly. "Hardly. One does not use the same methods twice. My point being, that surely, when next to your radiance and power and vitality, her shine will fade, do you not think?"

Sif frowned. "I have no need to outshine some mortal dalliance."

Loki allowed his expression to turn surprised. "Of course not. Certainly no god of Asgard would consider long term relations with a mere mortal, and certainly not our impulsive, hot blooded Thor."

Sif looked as if she might be ready to return with a retort, but decided against it. "You've earned your epithet of Silvertongue," she said instead. "Do not ruin Thor's day."

"I shouldn't dream of it," Loki answered easily, watching her stalk away. His eyes remained on the corner that she had rounded for several moments longer than they needed to before he returned to his previous task. He shouldn't want his brother to think he had forgotten, after all.

* * *

He was not nervous. He wasn't nervous the first time - when perhaps he should have been - and he wasn't nervous now. Yes, all of Asgard was watching. Yes, the Avengers would be there as well. And yes, Jane would be watching. Thor sank to a step, leaning heavily on the pillar he found next to him. This had been the single unoccupied room he could find, and he had made use of it.

He had seen little of his brother in recent months, and as far as he had looked for him that morning, he had been unable to find anyone that could divulge his whereabouts. The blond sighed heavily.

"Nervous?" a familiar voice said from behind him.

Thor felt some of the tension dissipate. He turned to find his brother smiling up at him, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Certainly not. I am the only prince in the history of Asgard to have a rehearsal, after all."

"At least we have the assurance the performance will end on a better note than previously." Loki said, leaning next to his brother.

"I am glad to see you." Thor admitted quietly.

Loki nudged him with his shoulder. "Some things are worth repeating. Your friends from Midgard should be soon."

"Our friends." Thor corrected.

"You should leave the truth stretching to me, brother." Loki said wryly.

"Well. Stark may still have some reservations." Thor conceded.

His brother gave a short laugh and leaned forward, chin resting on the heel of his hands. They were quiet for several long moments, simply enjoying each other's company. Strange, how only a relatively short time before they had been bitter enemies. By immortals' time clock, it had only been a blink of an eye, as had their fight. Now they returned to the steadying closeness that kept them both afloat. It was a second chance that Loki had never expected, nor had even known to wish for. "You'll be spectacular," he murmured confidently.

"I know," Thor answered with a grin, receiving another playful shove from the younger god.

"Don't be an ass. It's not like this is bringing about anything that was not already known to the entire kingdom. Everyone knew you were the crowned prince, this will just make it official." He paused, his smile knowing. "So you shouldn't be nervous."

'You are right." Thor said.

"I know. It was only a matter of time before you acknowledged this truth." Loki agreed.

Thor laughed again. "About this, about this. That was not a blanket statement, brother."

"Shame. Eventually you will cave to my all knowing ways." Loki said, jerking away with a short laugh as Thor poked at him.

A servant poked his head into the room. "My princes. The Midgardians have gathered and Odin is awaiting your presence to bring them."

"I will be just one moment." Thor said.

The servant nodded and shut the door behind him.

Thor took a deep breath and Loki laid a hand on his shoulder. "I meant what I said. You will be spectacular. And I meant what I said the first time we were here, too. I love you. Never doubt that."

There was no warning when Thor pulled his brother into an embrace. He crushed the smaller god against him, wrapping his arms around the thin frame as if he were afraid that he might disappear at any moment. That he would wake up and the last stretch of time in which they had grown close again would have been some perfect dream. It was his worst fear, and a fear that gripped at him more and more when he spent long periods away from his brother. Loki did not squirm away as he would have in times past, but put one arm around Thor's broad shoulders and held tightly. "Promise me," Thor began, voice sounding choked.

When he didn't continue, Loki gave a gentle squeeze. "Promise what?" he urged.

"Promise me that we'll never stand opposed again. I don't think I could take it."

"I shouldn't see why we would," Loki chuckled. "What brings this on?"

"This day," Thor mumbled against dark hair, "this day was the breaking point for us before. And while I would move mountains and worlds for you as many times over as it took, the loss of you is more than my heart could stand."

Loki's breath caught in his throat and his fingers tightened their grip against Thor's back. For once the words would not come to his mind, would not flow from his mouth. He pulled back far enough to cup Thor's face in his hands and brushed his lips against Thor's forehead, a blessing and benediction. "No. Nor mine." he whispered.

Thor took a steadying breath. "Well, no putting it off any further."

"What?"

"You've been asking to meet Jane. Today's the day."

"It is, isn't it?" Loki murmured as he stood.

Thor eyed him warily. "You don't have anything... planned, do you?"

"Brother, you wound me. Nothing will get in the way of your coronation. On that you have my word."

Thor shook his head but offered no further questioning. They moved through the multitudes of people towards the outer walls and finally to the edge of the bridge where familiar faces awaited them. The servants that had gone to the Bifrost to collect them looked relieved to see the two princes approaching.

Loki had not seen the Avengers since his last impromptu trip to Midgard that had cleared his name on both SHIELD's files and on Asgard. Stark gave him a wary look and Rogers waved to them both. Banner was watching his surroundings with the utmost care and Romanov and Barton were as inseparable as always. Thankfully Fury seemed to have declined the invitation. Loki was not sure that he could have dealt with the one-eyed SHIELD leader for any length of time. Beside the superheroes stood Dr. Selvig and a girl in glasses that the trickster thought he might have recognized in the vaguest of senses as assistant that seemed to still be tagging along on the adventures. Darcy, or something like that.

Then there was the woman - the mortal woman - whose face lit when she saw his brother. She didn't seem to take into account those watching when she raced forward, launching herself into Thor's arms and pressing her lips against his.

Thor's response was no less warm or enthusiastic and after a moment Frigga gently coughed causing Jane to blush and pull away slightly. Thor continued to grin. "My friends, welcome to Asgard."

He made introductions as needed, hugging and shaking hands with those he had not seen in some time while Loki wound his way to Sif's side. He grinned and clasped his hands behind his back. "You could always try that approach." he suggested quietly.

Sif made no comment but jerked her elbow deftly in hopes of catching his side. He was too quick and slid away towards the warriors three throwing a wide smile her way as she glowered after him.

"Someday she won't be as forgiving," Fandral chuckled as he took a hold of Loki's thin shoulder.

The younger prince of Asgard gave a casual shrug. "I wouldn't know what you mean."

"He's just saying that he knows how you shouldn't use a woman's heart against her. Personal experience and all of that," Volstagg explained with a boisterous laugh that caught the attention of several of the Avengers.

"And we all know what happened the last time you really set Sif off," Fandral circled around.

Loki smiled easily but refused to be baited by the memory.

"Brother!"

He turned, finding Thor waving him over. Selvig eyed him cautiously, taking a half step in front of Jane even as the blond god of thunder called him to meet her.

Thor did not miss the motion and half turned to Eric, never taking his eyes off his brother. "The Loki you encountered on Earth is not the Loki you will know here. He and Jane are two extremely important parts of my life and I assure you I would not knowingly put either in danger." he murmured softly.

"You know what happened." Eric said, voice clipped.

Jane put a hand on his arm. "Eric," she said.

"And I would change that if I could. Please. Consider it a favor, for my sake."

Eric had no time to respond as Loki reached Thor's side. Thor smiled broadly. "Loki, this is Jane. Jane, my brother Loki."

Loki took one of Jane's slim hands in his own and brought it briefly to his lips. "You are as lovely as he says. It is a great pleasure to finally meet you." he murmured.

Jane smiled. "I bet you have lots of stories." she said.

Loki's smile grew. "Oh, dear lady. We shall have to spend some time in conversation later."

"But not now," Thor broke in, giving his brother a warning glare and receiving the most innocent look imaginable. If he had been anyone else, he would have been fooled. Sadly, he had fallen for the look one too many times.

"Of course," Loki agreed. "Surely they would like to be settled in and ready themselves for the festivities. I would assume Stark will want to partake of the mead earlier as well as later."

"I've heard Asgardians throw a hell of a party," Tony answered with a grin. "Guess you'll be getting me that drink before I get you yours."

Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He would be good, no matter the taunts. He had promised himself for his brother's sake. Everything would be perfect. Squeaky clean and perfect.

Loki felt himself shifting closer to Thor as they walked inward and somehow, without him knowing entirely when, Jane was suddenly at his side. "So, Eric knows all these stories from when he was a kid, ones that he grew up on, and I'm wondering just how many are stories and how many actually happened."

"Ask him about the horse." Eric called from where he had joined Bruce in conversation.

Jane frowned. "Horse?"

Loki's expression darkened. "Greatly exaggerated, I assure you. There was a time when Thor was carried away by a dapple gray mare. Lovely horse. Only woman in Asgard to embarrass my brother, I think."

"Oh, that is not true," Volstagg said, joining them on Jane's other side. "There was that bar in the south, the one with the dragon over the door. Very embarrassed, our Thor before the evening was through."

Jane grinned. "Oh, really?" She paused before asking her next question, looking around. "Where's Darcy?"

"Sorry! I lost an earring!" Darcy called. She had fallen behind the group and was crouched low to the floor.

Volstagg stopped. "I shall assist her."

Loki and Jane watched him walk briskly towards the young woman. "Oh." Jane said.

"Indeed." Loki agreed.

Everyone was settled into their rooms with instructions as to where and when they were to appear. Thor disappeared shortly after the Midgardians had gone to their temporary chambers and Loki was left to his own devices. He sighed heavily, feeling the weight of the day pressing down. Truth be told he hated these large events. Perhaps it was best that Thor was the chosen one and he would never again sit on the throne. If he were to, there would be a large fiasco in which he would have to stand there and pretend that he enjoyed the stares and didn't hear the murmurs. At least the murmurs that moved through with Thor were pretty young maids commenting on his dashing looks and beautiful blue eyes. Loki was sure that the ones that moved through upon his temporary reign had nothing to do with his looks.

He found himself huddled in his own chambers, feeling very reluctant to leave, regardless of the time. He wasn't willing to play the part that everyone knew was false. It wasn't that he was in the same place as last time. Very much the opposite, as he felt that Thor was ready and had more than proven that fact. No, he was sure that it came down to the e fact that he simply was not ready to face everyone again. While Thor would be the center of everyone's greatest attention, he would be in the darkest corner alone. Utterly alone. Loki startled at the tap on the door.

He pulled the door open and leaned against the frame, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. "I do believe you have the wrong room. Your lovely maid is in another hall."

Thor huffed in amusement. "We both know you can appear as pretty as any maid in any realm."

"You promised you would not bring that up again." Loki said wryly. "Shut up and ask me in." Thor said.

Loki stepped back and motioned him in with a grand gesture. Thor rolled his eyes and followed him into the room.

"I need to ask you something." Thor said.

"No, I will not save you from Sif's wrath when she realizes that you are serious about the mortal girl."

"Sif's wrath?"

"Never mind. What?"

Thor shifted, eyes roaming over the room. Nothing had changed in years. The books that lined every wall had shifted places, some updated, others as old as Loki himself, and various spells and scribbles of incantations littered the table that his brother often wrote at. "Did I ever tell you that I used to come sit in here while you were gone?" Thor asked at last, never truly giving himself to allow thought before the question left his lips.

Loki tilted his head, determining exactly what Thor meant. By the sad tone and the far away look that was held in blue eyes, he thought he might know.

"I never moved anything," Thor added hastily. "I looked, but I never moved anything. I was afraid that I would never put it back the same and it would never return."

"I must admit, I was a bit surprised, after everything, to have it so unchanged. Why didn't Father simply have it cleared out?"

"If he wanted it cleared, Mother wouldn't let him. She would come in here too. She always thought she had managed to get by unnoticed, but I saw her in the darker hours, and I could hear her crying late at night as she sat in here."

Loki shifted uncomfortably. "Thor, we have been over this. We shall never relive those moments, brother."

"I know." He paused, the sigh heavy. "I know."

Thor moved to the bookcase, running his fingers over the spines. He stopped when he came across a wooden figurine, one that he had carved for Loki many, many years ago. It was a small Bilgesnipe, a grotesque creature he'd made humorous with curled horns and a lolling tongue. Thor smiled and picked it up, the figure smooth under his fingers. He turned back to Loki to find his bright green eyes watching him carefully. "Loki Odinson, as I am the future king of Asgard, I ask you to stand with me in my reign as my most trusted, my foremost adviser." Thor said.

"Have you been into the mead already?" Loki sighed, turning so that he was no longer meeting his brother's eyes.

Thor stammered a moment, nearly dropping the small, fragile figurine in surprise. "No, I mean just what I said. I want you to stand with me. I trust your advice over all others."

"Don't be a fool, Thor," Loki snapped, shoulders tense.

"I'm not-"

"You are. Stop and think for once. Whatever you and Father have decided in your own minds as an excuse for my behavior, I manipulated you out of my way to take the throne, took control of Asgard during Father's sleep, and proceeded to nearly destroy an entire world. That is just what I've done on Asgard that they would hold me responsible for on legal matters. Aegir would have had me in the dungeons for my treason, and you would put me at your right side? You must think these things through more carefully, brother, lest you be seen for a thoughtless fool."

Thor might have struck him, then, if they had been standing closer and they had been younger. He carefully placed the figurine back exactly as it had been. It took him several moments of inhaling the heavy scent of the books and the papers, thinking of Jane, thinking of anything else at all to quell the anger and force himself not to rip a shelf of the books off and to the floor. He was beyond that kind of out lash now. "As you wish. I will tell Father I do not wish to name an adviser at this time."

"You must." Loki said.

Thor turned, then, and Loki fell silent. "I will not. When the time comes that you understand that actions mean more to me than what people think, that you are the only one who could fill this place, we shall speak of this again. Now if you will excuse me, I have a pretty maid to find."

Loki watched as his brother stormed out the door and he sank down to the chair at his writing table. "Damn fool," he grumbled, putting his hands to his face and rubbing hard at his eyes. He wasn't entirely sure if he meant to speak of his brother or himself. He hadn't meant the words to come across as harshly as they obviously had. An advisory roll was what he was best suited for, as he did not have the hot temper that his brother did, but Asgard would not see it that way, and Thor did not realize what an impact that would have someday. What was he doing in that moment other than advising him in the manner in which he should act as the crowned prince? Loki sighed heavily, wishing that he had something stiffer than a bit of wine he had stored away in his chambers. He had gone and irritated Thor on his day. "Damn fool," he mumbled again, but this time he knew he was talking about himself.

* * *

TBC

A/N: *sigh* Poor Loki, he really is trying to help in his own way. Someday, maybe, he'll learn. Please let us know what you think. Never fear, the action won't be too long yet. It'll be packed, I assure you =D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not that any of you care, but I finally got a desk to work at today! Very excited (possibly uncontrollably, but I haven't decided yet :P) I live in a fairly small apartment so there's just not a lot of room for furniture that wasn't planned from the beginning, but it just fits so nicely tucked away in a little corner. Now I can actually write and draw at a desk instead of make-shifting my couch into a workspace. It even got my cat's seal of approval when the first thing he did was curl up underneath it lol. Yep, I think I'm uncontrollably excited!

* * *

Tony opened the door to a room that did not belong to him without knocking. His humming and slamming the door shut drew the attention of the room's true occupant, who had planted himself out on the balcony with a sketchpad. "It's open." Steve said dryly.

Tony held up a large bottle and a couple of glasses. "You left the party early." he complained, pulling up a chair across from the soldier and placing the glasses on the wide ledge.

"This is a great view and we'll be busy tomorrow. Tony, don't pour that, I can't...Tony..." Steve sighed as Tony filled both glasses.

The inventor grinned. "Sometimes you don't drink to get drunk, you drink to enjoy the drink itself and the company."

Steve huffed a laugh and shook his head. "No arguing with you, is there?"

"Nope."

"What is it?"

"I have no idea, but it's damn good," Tony answered, lifting the glass.

"What to?" the blond questioned, fingers finally finding their way around the glass and mirroring his friend's motion.

"To friends past and present. Ones that we loved and ones that we thought we should have killed the first go-around."

Steve laughed outright at the statement. "To friends," he agreed solemnly and the glasses clinked together. He took a small swig from it and noticed that Tony took a considerably larger one. "Slow down there, if you're planning to keep up. I'm not hauling you back to your own room."

"I promised Pepper I would behave," Tony slurred. "Lotsa pretty goddesses around and she couldn't make it. Something about a board meeting..."

"Yes, I think she'd prefer it if you didn't father a demigod. In fact, I think everyone would prefer it if that didn't happen." Steve said.

Tony laughed and took another drink. "No. No questionably powerful offspring allowed. Pepper would most certainly not approve and then I'd have to have it raised here and then it would sound like Thor."

"And be raised under Thor's roof." Steve added.

Tony nodded seriously. "I feel like behaving."

Steve smiled. "I'd like that in writing."

"Writing is no good, Cap. You need it on the internet."

"I couldn't get anything on the internet if I wanted to." Steve said.

Tony harrumphed and reached for the bottle, refilling both their glasses. "Liar. I know you've been taking lessons from Jarvis."

Steve shrugged, looking embarrassed. Tony put the bottle down. "You could have asked me, you know."

"I didn't want to bother you."

"No bother," Tony urged, leaning back in his chair. "Really."

"I'm a difficult student."

"Only because you don't know anything about it. I can work with nothing."

Steve chuckled and poured himself another glass. He didn't drink, as a rule. Drinking reminded him of times when he wanted to get drunk and the many reasons that went along with that. He glanced at his friend and couldn't help but smile. Well, there was always the chance of replacing what drinking meant to him.

"Not a chance." Steve said, smile widening.

Tony leaned forward and poked him in the chest. "You have untapped depths, my friend. You will learn the internet and take over the world."

Steve shook his head. "Not really my thing, world domination. It would be a conflict of interest."

Tony sighed. "You need more ambition."

Steve shrugged again, taking a sip. "I'm...content."

Tony watched him for a long moment, observing his friend. He didn't think it was untrue, but he also thought Steve was still searching for a part of himself he wouldn't find this side of the War. It was something he thought he understood, if only a little. "You're a good man, Cap." he said quietly, but with sincerity. He stood and swayed dangerously. Steve quickly put down his glass and stood to steady him. "I can walk." Tony insisted pushing him away. He took two steps and headed towards the ground.

Steve caught him. "Yup. I can see that."

Tony felt his whole world sway dangerously and Steve's hands take hold and steady him. His voice rang in his ears and he grabbed onto him for support. Apparently Asgardian mead was stronger than Earth beer. Duly noted.

Steve started inching him towards the door, the glasses forgotten on the balcony along with his sketchpad. The rooms were large, leaving plenty of space to cover and they had made it to the door before Tony began his protest. "I'm not done, Cap. The night's still-"

"I've heard it all before," Steve chuckled. "Come on." He urged the shorter man out the door and around the corner to the room he had made a mental note to be the inventor's. It was funny, that in the brief time of knowing Howard Stark and becoming his friend he had done this for him more than once. He had never imagined that he would be pulling his son along in the same fashion some years later.

Steve got Tony to the bed and unceremoniously dropped him there, the dark haired man slumping to the side. Tony tried kicking off one shoe, the effort taking much longer than it should have, but Steve watched him struggle with a smile. When he managed the first, he took pity on him and helped him out of the other.

Tony flopped back onto the pillows with a sigh. "You know, Rogers, you're all right for being so damn spangly."

Steve shook his head. "Thank you. I think." He started to walk away when Tony grabbed his sleeve.

"You should get a girl," Tony said, eyes serious but not quite focused. "I mean it. I can find you a real nice girl."

"Oh, no. My days of being set up are long gone, Tony, but thank you."

Tony frowned at him. "A real nice girl." he repeated.

Steve patted his chest. "Go to sleep, Tony. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Right. Pick you up bright and early. I'm a good date, you know."

"I know."

* * *

The sun peaked over the horizon, bringing in the morning far earlier than some would have liked. Hangovers were well-earned in Asgard, and Tony had not been the only Avenger that had found himself drinking late into the night. Some, though, had simply spent it trying to forget harsh words in any way they could find.

Loki was not surprised when he had knocked softly on his brother's door many hours after he had left and found the room empty. He had returned to try and toss and turn a bit before resigning himself to books and study for distraction. Not that that had helped. He was left with many thoughts and too little noise to pull his attention from them.

As the sun rose, he felt his clothes melt into the more ornate ones that he wore for ceremonies. Servants were gathered to finish last minute details, but other than that the halls were empty. The trickster found himself in a grand room just behind the throne room. It had been the place where Thor had stood just before his coronation the last time, but he had no promise that the blond god would make this his entry point now. He wasn't sure he even hoped that he would. Perhaps he would do more good by simply avoiding him and pretending that the quarrel did not happen.

"Loki."

He turned at his name, the relief flooding through him making him realize that he had hoped his brother would show at this place more than he had hoped against it. Thor was already dressed, only missing his helm. "Thor." Loki greeted softly.

The blond god stepped forward until they were standing side by side, as they had before, but this time neither looking at the other.

Loki took in a deep breath through his nose and smiled sadly to himself. "Thor," he repeated carefully, "you will be an excellent king. You are hailed and admired and you should have no shadow on your legacy. In my pursuit of more I cost myself everything. You must believe I wish this was not so."

"We won't speak of this today, brother," Thor said shortly. He stopped, not missing the hurt look that crossed the younger god's features ever so briefly. He sighed, adding, "I shouldn't want to be cross with you on this day."

Loki nodded, accepting this statement silently.

"Though I do wish to speak of it again. Later," Thor continued, turning his eyes back to the entrance.

After a moment more of silence, Loki shifted, his shoulder bumping Thor's lightly. "Don't be nervous."

"I'm not nervous."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I only think you have something planned."

"Of course I do. It just won't be when you expect."

Blue eyes turned to see a devilish grin that gave him no comfort. "Loki," Thor warned.

Loki gave his most winning smile. "Fear not, my brother. It will be glorious."

"Your idea of glorious is enough to make me nervous." Thor grumbled.

"Oh, give me some credit. I know how to make a grand gesture." Loki said.

Thor thought briefly of Stuttgard but chose not to mention that particular grand gesture. "It will not embarrass mother?" Thor asked.

Loki snorted. "You really want to know if it will embarrass you in front of Jane. Do not play games."

"You are the one with a trick up your sleeve that I've no hope of stopping, so I pray you not to speak to me of games." Thor said, pushing Loki's shoulder to lessen the sting of his words. Loki laughed and Thor laughed with him.

"My lords, it is time," a servant said, bowing and handing Thor his helmet. It had been repaired since its damage in Jotunheim and Thor looked at it carefully. There was no sign of the gash in it, nor the blood that had been left behind. It brought back memories, and he glanced to his brother expecting the same old jest.

Loki merely pursed his lips briefly and smiled. "You will be spectacular," he murmured, and then was gone, the illusion cast almost as if he disappeared, but Thor saw the wisp of green as he melted around the corner to take his place for the ceremony. He took a deep, steadying breath and stepped forward.

For a moment, his world went silent. All of Asgard stood before him, at least those most important to him and to the kingdom. At the front, upon the stairs stood his family, his most beloved. He took the steps he had taken before, but this time the cheers and applause came without his encouragement. His mother and warriors stood waiting, now not only proud but certain. His father, now ready for his son to be named heir. His friends, standing for him as well, those he has fought alongside and those he fights for. His love, eyes and smile bright, her presence a beacon. Thor's gaze fell back to the front, meeting the eyes of his brother. Despite their argument the evening before, Thor would not doubt Loki's place, would no longer doubt his own place. He reached the bottom step and looked up at his father who smiled down at him. "Thor Odinson." Odin called, his voice echoing through the hall.

He acknowledged at all the right times, accepted all the right oaths, and in the end he knelt before his father and accepted a burden that he couldn't have imagined so heavy.

"Long live the future king of Asgard," a voice called out and everyone applauded. Thor turned, blue eyes wide in truly humbled awe, and it seemed certain that they were not just responding to what they always knew would come about. They were responding to what they wanted. His smile broadened as he realized that the call had come from none other than his brother.

Even Volstagg could not complain over the delicacies that awaited them in the banquet. Smiles and cheers were plentiful, as was alcohol, and Thor gave a hearty laugh as Tony cheered him in a way only the dark haired inventor could. People mulled about and he shook hands, embraced, and greeted so many that he had almost forgotten to be wary of his brother's impending surprise.

The fireworks went off without warning, silencing everyone as magic encouraged them towards the high-vaulted ceiling and colours exploded all around. Thor turned, and the fire surrounding him momentarily before bursting again into bright reds, oranges and yellows behind him. The light in the hall dimmed almost to the point of being extinguished as Thor was highlighted, the magic in the explosion twisting into the shape of a sunburst behind the future king before fading away the lights in the hall resuming their normal cheerful brightness. Everyone cheered wildly, whooping and calling their approval.

Thor cast a knowing look at Loki who merely smiled before vanishing from his brother's sight.

The party continued in high spirits, Loki watching from his carefully selected corner. He was almost surprised by Odin appearing at his shoulder. "Quite a show that someone orchestrated," the Allfather said knowingly, his one good eye twinkling with a bit of mischief that Loki rarely saw.

The trickster grinned. "I should say that someone wanted to make up for things passed."

Odin nodded and placed a hand on his younger son's shoulder, pulling him closer so that he spoke lowly. "I fear the day might be cut short."

Green eyes searched the crowd, their owner knowing exactly of what his father spoke of. He had felt a tugging on his conscious since they had gathered. There was someone that could expel a great amount of power in this place, but he couldn't place where. He had done his best to ignore it, push it to the back of his mind, but with Odin acknowledging it as well, he could no longer. "Does Thor know?"

"I have said nothing to him."

"Might we keep it that way? I should prefer to deal with it quietly if it might disrupt this celebration."

"I thought you might."

Searching eyes found their target and Loki felt his heart drop. "I will handle it," he promised.

"Shall I send any of the warriors to you?" Odin asked.

Loki shook his head. "No. I fear that will do no good. The only one who would not draw attention to the matter would be Sif and even if she conceded to helping me he would not allow it to go unnoticed by all. No, I will handle this." Loki said, repeating his vow somewhat vehemently.

Odin nodded, squeezing the thin shoulder gently. "As you say, my son. Do not forget we are all of no small might. If this event must be disrupted for a second time, at least let us be the ones to be at your side." he said softly.

Loki could not conceal his surprise, and nodded. "Yes, Father." he said.

He momentarily let his eyes drift way from his target to find his brother. Loki smiled. Thor was standing with one arm curled over Jane's shoulders, the young woman looking radiant in a gown of deep gold. Thor's head was bent near to Roger's, all of them laughing. Loki set his jaw resolutely and turned his gaze back to the intruder.

He moved through the crowd lithely, shifting between smiling and laughing gods and goddesses, only to stop near a tall man with dark hair pulled back a the nape of his neck. "What an honor, to have the brother of the crowned prince approach me," Arlan drawled, eyes shifting towards the younger sorcerer.

"You are not welcome here," Loki answered tensely.

"You're telling me to leave?"

"I am."

"You wound me, Loki. It has been years since we have set eyes on one another, and I thought I might receive a warmer welcome than you are willing to give."

"You mean to ruin my brother's day. I won't let you. Leave now, while you might leave with your life and wits about you."

"Is that a threat?"

A smile curled the trickster's lips. "If you take it as such. A promise as well, that if you do not allow him the moment of glory that he so richly deserves, you will regret it for the rest of your days."

"Richly deserves, eh? Then you have found what you were searching for. My... benefactor should be very interested to know this."

"Get out."

"Such rude behavior from a prince should not be tolerated. Surely your father would be disappointed." Arlan said, sounding amused.

Anger flared in Loki but him kept a tight grasp on it. "My father the king is aware of our conversation and supports me fully in asking you to leave."

Arlan nodded as if he had expected nothing different. "It is such a pity to have you wasted like this, Loki. You could do so much more. If you're going to ask me to leave, come with me and see what I and my benefactor can offer you."

"There is nothing you can offer me that I would be interested in. I will ask you only once more." Loki growled.

Arlan smiled, the gesture devoid of humor. "Oh, do ask me once more. There is so much in store for you, prince of Asgard."

Loki squared his shoulders and Arlan gave him a mock bow. "As you wish, I shall depart your brother's royal presence and descend to the places I am most accustom." With that he turned to leave.

Loki felt a coldness grip at him in his wake and motioned to a guard. "Take two others that you trust well to obey you," he said, "and follow that man there. Do not approach him, but make sure that he leaves the palace. If he does or if he does not, report back to me on the matter."

"Shall we force him to leave if he does not, my prince?" the guard asked.

"No. Do not approach him. Simply tell either my father or I if he goes or if he stays."

"Or your royal brother?"

"No. Under no circumstances are you to tell Thor any of this, do you understand?"

"Yes, my prince." The guard bowed and left, collecting those he wished to take with him.

Loki sighed, uneasy with the simpleness of Arlan's leaving. "Keeping things from the crowned prince?" Aegir's voice filled his ears and Loki turned to glower at the aged advisor.

"Only what will allow him to keep his cheer on his day," Loki snapped.

"I mean you no ill will, Prince. Only to congratulate you on your first real thought of your brother in his new position."

Loki tilted his head and did not bother to hide the dangerous flash of irritation. "My first thought?" he questioned.

Aegir nodded sagely. "Yes, my prince. It gives one a bit of hope to know that you would consider your brother on this day, even though it is the least you could do considering what you cost him on his first coronation."

Loki allowed himself to briefly enjoy the thought of strangling the man before him with his own beard. "Not that you would understand this, Aegir, but Thor has always been my first thought. If you'll excuse-" Loki tried to walk away but Aegir grasped his arm.

"That is untrue and you know it, young prince. Your first thought has always been for yourself. I hope if your brother, bless he who is our crown prince, should offer you any sort of...position in the council that you will decline it. You realize he would only do such a thing out of obligation."

Loki felt himself stiffen and did everything he could not to backhand the aging man to make him let go of his arm. "My brother does what he does only because he feels it right. To say anything else is to question his intentions and to give him less credit than he deserves. I suggest, Aegir, that you watch yourself in that manner. Thor is no fool, no matter what he may appear."

"Certainly I did not-"

"Do not play games with me, old man. You know he offered me a position and you know that I turned it down. The walls in this palace have ears, and I learned that in the youngest days of my youth. If you ever - and I do mean ever - attempt to manipulate him in any manner I will make sure that I have your head on a platter. If you will excuse me?"

Aegir sputtered behind him but Loki paid him no heed and eventually the sound of the old man's mutterings were lost to him in the crowd. He found Natasha watching him and nodded to her respectfully. He could see her consideration and eventually she nodded in return. She could prove useful, he thought to himself, and made a note to keep it in mind. The core of him had known evil, had know the darkest side of himself and of others and that part of him now stirred deeply in his mind. This matter with Arlan would not be over, no matter whether he left or forced the matter and stayed in the palace, and Loki knew it. He should have killed him years ago, and perhaps they would be spared this. Loki grimaced to himself, knowing he had not the skill to kill him years ago.

* * *

TBC

A/N: I have no promises as to when the next installment will be out. I'm sorry =(

I've had a couple questions on who the villain was going to be. Dun dun dun! Arlan's back! Not that that answer doesn't pose more questions. XD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know this is much shorter than the other chapters that we've been posting for this round, but I thought better to put something up than nothing, right?

* * *

"Surely you are not avoiding the festivities!" Thor's booming voice sounded in his ear and one large arm swung around his shoulders, pulling him into a half embrace and Loki could smell the alcohol on his brother's breath.

"Of course not. Merely taking care of some business." His green eyes shifted to the exit where he was pleased to see Arlan had already left.

"Aegir is an old fool and knows nothing of anything any longer," Thor chuckled. His alcohol tolerance was incredible, but he was certainly pushing it. Ah well, it was his party after all.

"I do not worry over Aegir."

"Not of what he thinks of you, but of what he thinks of me," Thor grumbled, pulling his younger brother towards the crowd of friends. Loki had little choice but to follow.

They joined the circle, Steve making room for him on one side and Bruce making room for Thor on the other. For a few moments, Loki allowed himself the feeling of belonging, of laughing with the group and not at them, of standing in the circle rather than outside it. The Avengers and the Warriors and their companions joined together for his brother.

It was not to last.

Less than fifteen minutes after Loki had the guards escort Arlan out of the hall, a terrible cry echoed from just outside. At first it was not enough to silence all the festivities, but it caught their group's attention. "What was that?" Natasha murmured.

"Some soul with too much mead." Thor said, sounding unconvinced.

The cry rose again, this time silencing most of the room. "I fear not." Loki said grimly.

The doors burst open and one of the guards who had seen Arlan away stumbled through, covered in blood that was not all his. "My prince," he gasped, staggering to one knee.

"Damn," Loki muttered under his breath.

Thor moved immediately, but even in his speed he did not reach him before a burst of energy lit the room in blue light as it disintegrated the poor guard into nothing. The Avengers froze, knowing the sound without a second thought.

Arlan appeared in the doorway, eyes alight with all the colors shifting in the room. A sick smile tugged the corners of his thin mouth out and up, stretching the smile and he gripped a very familiar scepter in his left hand. He tilted his head to the side, eyes coming to rest on the crowned prince. "Well then," he drawled, his voice echoing eerily around the room. His gaze shifted to the younger brother. "Did you think a few guards would deter me? Where is the Tesseract?"

Thor let his gaze slide to his brother who offered a shrug. "You see, this is the kind of riff-raff you get when you issue an open invitation to a reception." Loki murmured.

Odin strode forward. "I would have the name of the one who would disturb this gathering. You think you can simply walk in and demand a treasure of Asgard?" He demanded, striking his staff against the ground.

Arlan looked directly at each of them in turn before answering. "You mean to say your boys never told you the story of how we met? It was many, many years ago. I have waited a very long time to reach my goals and not even you, Odin Allfather, can stop me now."

"Tell me he's not with you," Bruce grumbled under his breath.

"He's most certainly not with me," Loki assured him grimly, never taking his eyes off of the blue-jeweled scepter in Arlan's hand. The mage usually radiated power throughout a room, but with a Tesseract-derived weapon in his hand the energy rolled off of him in waves, reaching out and threatening all of those around. Any plan that Loki had been formulating to deal with the matter had been blown out of the water with the speed that Arlan had moved, and the direction. He had never expected him to go after this. He was grateful that not even he knew where the power source was kept.

"I thought to keep the damage to a minimum," Arlan sighed, lifting the spear, "but you leave me no choice if you will not hand it over freely." His eyes shifted to the brothers as Loki moved to the elder prince's side. "Care to play, little ones?" he chuckled, the lights immediately snuffing out all around them, drenching them in darkness. When the lanterns were struck back, only a moment later to their dim existence, a shadowy army stood ready to take what their master wanted.

"We really need to discuss the meaning of party." Natasha said dryly, slipping a gun out from within her dress.

"Where the hell did you have that?" Clint asked. She gave him a pointed look.

Tony grabbed Steve's elbow when he caught the motion of the taller man stepping in front of him. "Um, excuse me, what are you doing?"

"You don't have the suit, Tony." Steve said.

Tony smacked him on the back of the shoulder. "Suit? You want to talk about a suit? You think you can protect yourself or me in something that was originally tailored in 1940?"

"I thought you liked the suit."

"I do like the suit. That isn't the point. The point is-" Tony shifted and Steve leaned to the right allowing the shot to go off around him. The bullet bounced away from Arlan. Both men frowned.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"It was worth a try." Tony said. Arlan's dark gaze found them.

Energy exploded all around them, sending them in several directions. Arlan frowned. "Shame. I would have expected the princes of Asgard's playthings to have had a bit more to them than that."

Steve caught Tony before he started forward, pulling him back and out of the way of the scepter's beam. The floor leapt upwards and gods and goddesses shrieked as they ducked away. Odin's staff hit the floor and echoed, sending magic that dissipated several of the shadow-soldiers. Loki extended his hand, the ice-staff growing and solidifying in a well-practiced motion. He heard thunder roll outside and felt his brother's presence at his side. "You knew of this?" Thor demanded lowly.

"I saw him. I got rid of him, I thought."

They moved in fluid motion, fighting off the shadows that approached. They landed back to back, ready for the next round at any moment.

"You knew it would not end there," Thor pressed.

"Of course I knew."

"Then why didn't you-"

"What? Tell you?" Loki swung his staff, magic exploding outward and sending light spears through his enemies. "Is it so difficult to believe that I only wanted you to enjoy your special night? That you might drink-" swing - "and be happy with friends?" One slammed into him and he Thor moved to counter it, saving him in the last moment.

"Why will you never understand that helping you is more important to me?" Thor asked.

"I don't need your help." Loki snarled.

Thor called down lightning, destroying several of the shadow creatures but he never took his eyes off Loki, expression pained.

"Shall we continue or shall you give me that for which I've asked?" Arlan demanded, having found two Avengers between himself and his supposed prey.

Tony groaned, blinking rapidly to reduce the amount of stars he was seeing from his head hitting the floor. Steve was still covering him, heavy against his chest. "Well done, Cap, Peter Pan can't get me now." he grumbled.

Steve stirred, trying to push himself onto one elbow, but not quite making it before a pained gasp escaped him. "I would...have...preferred the crocodile." he said.

Fear trickled up Tony's spine and he brought his hands up, bringing one arm around Steve in what looked like an awkward hug. When his fingers came away wet, Tony's breath caught in his throat and he shifted quickly, rolling Steve to one side, cradling the soldier carefully. "How bad?" he demanded. "Cap, how bad?"

"It'll...heal. Help. Help me up."

"You-"

"Damn it, Tony, help me up," Steve growled out, blue eyes pained.

Tony glared passed him towards Arlan. "How the hell should we know where they keep that thing?" he yelled out, shifting to stand and take Steve carefully with him.

"Perhaps I can use you to persuade more knowledgeable parties," the mage said with another stretched smile. He moved suddenly to deflect Thor's hammer, the blow still pushing him back several feet. He snarled, eyes alight with anger. Loki appeared to one side, staff in hand and swinging, and the scepter went straight through the image. "Clever little prince," Arlan chucked. "You've learned to cloak yourself. Bravo. Not well enough." He swung around to the other side, staff slamming into Loki's and sending it skidding and shattering across the marble floor. He pulled back around and stopped the blade over the green-eyed trickster's heart. "My benefactor wishes a word with you," he murmured lowly. "He said you might be difficult, but I trust you will see the truth."

Fear. Thor, for all his memories, had none in which Loki appeared fearful until now. They all knew what was about to happen, Eric and Clint's outcries behind him the most fervent and still he knew he could not reach him in time. His world shrunk to a pinpoint, the only focus Loki's face as the scepter reached him, touched against his chest, the power flowing out of the weapon and into his brother. Loki's eyes blurred, before turning that ethereal shade of blue. A different kind of hush fell over the hall, the knowledge that their enemy had taken one of the sons of Asgard sweeping like wildfire. Arlan pulled back and Loki turned to them with hollow eyes. "Let's not tarry any longer, shall we?" he asked, voice strangely flat.

"I think that best. We have overstayed our welcome, after all," Arlan agreed. "You do still hold the power to travel between the realms?"

"That and more," Loki conceded easily and they suddenly vanished from sight, the younger prince's name on the elder's lips.

Thor threw himself at a spot that he found empty, feeling his heart constrict and left strangely empty when he could not catch a hold of even his brother's cloak. He fell to his knees in the spot and the hall remained hushed.

"Well that sucks," Darcy said suddenly from her place where she had been crouched next to Eric and Jane.

Jane nearly smacked her as she stood, crossing the space to Thor's side. "He...?"

"He's gone. Arlan took my brother and he is gone," the crowned prince murmured dejectedly. "I think you should begin to tell me what has happened," Odin boomed, eyes trained on his son.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Well, that's a bit of a turn of events, isn't it? 10 points to the person that can find the connection between the shadow soldiers Arlan uses and another story in this series. =)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Good news! Internet issues are fixed! Hopefully that means that we will be updating this with a little more regularity than we have been. Oh, and RandomStalker mentioned that Aegir is a figure in Norse mythology. I suppose this is me admitting that I'm a bit lacking in my Norse mythology (very difficult for me to do, I always like to have a pretty detailed knowledge about things if I'm writing on them regularly...), but Aegir that is in this story is not the same one from mythology. He is a creation of Gabrielle Day's and mine. Just wanted to clear that up =)

* * *

"We should make sure everyone is all right and make sure they can head to their homes safely." Frigga said quietly from his side.

Thor nodded appreciatively and the conversation was momentarily dropped. The room burst into motion with people trying to leave or to find companions. Thor went to Jane and hugged her tightly before going to where Tony was supporting Steve and crouching. "Are you badly injured, my friend?"

Steve shook his head. "I just need a few minutes. Do you know where they'd have gone?" he asked.

Thor shook his head. "Come. We will gather away from these crowds. My father will wish to be present for this explanation. Arlan was an adversary from our past we'd thought long gone."

"You think your brother orchestrated this event?" Tony grumbled from his place at his friend's side.

"No, he is now an unwilling participant."

"Not so unwilling."

"Enough," Thor growled. "I understand your distrust, but if you trust me in the slightest, I ask you to transfer that to him. He is not under his own will power, just as he was not when you first met him. We must rescue my brother, not destroy him."

"We may not get a choice in the matter," Natasha said lowly from behind.

Thor turned, eyeing her carefully.

"Hey, she doesn't mean we'll try," Clint tried to defend. "She just means that Loki's a tough adversary. We fight to survive and to keep as many alive as possible. If it had come down to you guys or me, I would have expected you to choose your lives when I was under the Tesseract's control."

"No one will lay a hand on my brother," Thor growled. "If anything shall be done against him, it will be by my hand. No one else shall engage him."

"Thor," Steve said, "if Loki can't be reached..."

"I will do what is necessary. If and only if the time comes, but it must be me who acts. Are we in agreement?"

Slowly the group agreed. Bruce helped Tony get Steve back on his feet and they headed into the inner halls of Asgard. They were brought water and plates of food were placed on the tables before the servants vanished back into the great hall to assist with the aftermath. Odin swept in, followed by Frigga and the warriors. Volstagg quickly situated himself near to Darcy, who blushed and grinned. Fandral rolled his eyes.

"Explain to me what just happened in my house." Odin said.

Thor, though desperately wishing to collapse into a chair, stood before his father, back straight. "Arlan is a sorcerer that Loki and I have encountered over the years. I think he first found us in an early jaunt to market place outside the palace walls, but after tonight I am sure he has made himself known in more times than just the once we knew for sure."

"Why have you never approached me about this before?"

"We were young and determined, Father. Foolish, at times, in the thought that we had everything under our own control. We didn't wish to bring your anger upon us at that time."

Odin growled a curse under his breath. "If I had known," he muttered, voice sounding a bit more relenting than it had. "Your brother said he would take care of the situation on his own. He did not wish to disturb your night."

"I have often spoken to Loki about making decisions for me without my consent," Thor grumbled.

"Well, looks like he made one of those tonight and royally screwed us," Tony grumbled.

"We'll get your brother back," Steve said from his resting bed where the healers were fussing over him.

"This is not your battle," Thor murmured sadly.

"That's where you're wrong" the blond answered and shifted his way to a sitting position so that he could look the other man in the eye. "We're in this together. We're all Avengers here, and one of our member's issue is all of ours."

* * *

Loki felt the world shift back into focus and he grasped at his own reality. He could feel it slipping away again and he nearly dropped. He remembered this feeling. It grabbed at him and nearly refused to let go. He gave a soft groan and felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't fight it."

He jerked away from the unfamiliar hand, still pushing away at the feeling curling at the edges of his mind. Loki held his head in his hands and forced himself to stand, shaking his head as if to get rid of cobwebs or distant memories.

"It is still impressive, your strength." Arlan said, moving away and sounding unconcerned. "You could have been truly great."

"I am not without time." Loki said through gritted teeth.

"Time you have. It is something else you lack." Arlan said.

Loki froze, the face of a man he had not thought about in some time flashing in his mind. _Conviction. You lack conviction, _Loki heard the voice more clearly than the whispers and clarity struck him, He carefully controlled his expression and let his eyes go blank.

Arlan smiled, watching him carefully. "The truth is that freedom is a lie, is it not?"

Loki snorted. "Truth is a great many things," he acknowledged evenly. "And most certainly, it is that your benefactor holds a better hand than my brother."

"This is true, with the exception of the Tesseract. Can you get us to it?"

"They have not told me its whereabouts."

"No trust within the family, is there?"

"More than you would expect." He carefully controlled his smile, letting it stretch. "Enough to get Thor close."

"To kill the Allfather's son would tilt him. We could claim his great prize."

"You do have a mind within you," Loki acknowledged.

"What are you willing to do, Loki?"

"Willing? I have been biding my time."

"Perhaps you shall claim Asgard as yours after all," Arlan said.

Loki's eyes flickered dangerously. "Perhaps. There are other issues to consider. There is Thor, whom only I shall destroy, but there are also the Warriors and the Avengers. They are no small force to overcome, I can assure you."

Arlan shrugged. "No matter. We have already weakened one. Three are mortal and will be easily killed. If we cannot kill the large one we will take him to our side."

Loki arched an eyebrow before he could stop himself. "I would relish the sight of that attempt."

"I have heard of your encounters."

"I should avoid them again if possible," Loki responded truthfully, thinking of the pain that seemed to creep into his back and neck at the mere thought of the time that he stood against the Avengers.

"My benefactor would have you with us, rather than against us. He is willing to forgive if you are willing to supply that which you were unable to before." Loki nodded his understanding. "Then Thanos will have the Tesseract."

Arlan cringed, as if the name set him on edge. So perhaps there was some hope after all, if Arlan feared his so-called benefactor. The fact that Thanos had not made a physical appearance to him - or even sent more than Arlan - was a good sign to the trickster, as he saw it in the light of dominance. Thanos may not fear him, but he was wary. Wariness would always give him the upper hand, and he always knew how to use the upper hand.

* * *

"You don't have to stay, you know." Steve said. He was buried under what he approximated to be a hundred blankets and propped against no fewer pillows.

Tony ignored him and continued to pace in front of the open balcony. "I don't think we'll have to go looking for him. They want the Tesseract. The Tesseract, while its exact location remains in the knowledge of only Odin, is on Asgard. They'll come back here to get it."

Steve watched Tony toss the apple he'd taken from the food trays and catch it, over and over again. He knew Tony was on edge if he was pacing and fidgeting at the same time, and with no lab to work in he had no way to focus his mind. "Frigga." he said aloud.

Tony stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"Frigga knows where it is, too." Steve reminded him. He shifted, stretching his arm carefully. He masked the wince. It was only a small twinge. He'd be good as new by morning, but he didn't think Tony believed him.

"You think Loki was innocent in this Arlan guy getting in?"

"I think you need to put some trust in the guy. He's proven a wealth of knowledge on a couple of cases so far."

"Through Thor."

"Only because you said he wasn't allowed in the Tower anymore."

"Every time he comes to my tower it gets half-way destroyed."

"Not always his fault, you know."

"Why do you keep defending him?"

"Why do you keep assaulting him?"

"Because he's our enemy!"

"No, he was-"

"Listen, just because you feel sorry for him because he was a bit picked on as a kid doesn't mean he gets a free pass."

"Don't play favorites, Tony. Clint gets a free pass with you."

"Clint's different."

"How?"

The inventor took a deep breath in through the nose but said nothing. Steve couldn't stop the smile that perked his lips.

"Doesn't stop the fact that he's been turned."

The smile faded and Steve frowned. "Yes, that's true."

"What do you think will happen if it comes down to his or Thor's life? You think Thor will make the right decision?"

"Is there one?"

Tony collapsed onto the edge of the bed with an exasperated sigh. "You never give up, do you?"

Steve grinned. "I stuck around in an ice cube for almost a century, what do you think?"

Tony rolled his eyes and propped himself against the headboard, still bouncing the apple from hand to hand. "No. There isn't a right choice. It would be like having to choose between Pepper and Rhodey. Or between me and you."

Steve looked up at him, startled by the statement, but Tony didn't seem to notice he'd made the admission.

"So we do what? Agree with him now and have to help him make the hard choice?" the inventor continued.

"That's what friends do. Help with the hard choices." Steve agreed.

"Thor's old man thinks there's going to be out-and-out war."

"Sounded like it."

"Might make it easier for him-"

"Don't go there, Tony. Helping make the hard choices doesn't mean undermining people."

"Who said I was-"

Steve sighed. "You and Thor's brother are more alike than you'd like to admit." The soldier grinned at the inventor's horrified expression. "You both like to try to make decisions for those that you care about."

* * *

Thor sat in silence, his mind his own worst enemy for the time being. It played on old memories of he and his brother in their youth, fighting against the odds, and how that had carried into their adulthood. He couldn't help, on one very small level, feeling that Loki would continue to fight on his end, even if his brother were not there to support him directly.

He tensed when he felt slim fingers slip over his shoulder. Jane settled herself beside him and he relaxed slightly, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to his side. "I'm so sorry," she murmured, laying her head on his shoulder.

Thor kissed the top of her head absently. "He has suffered far too much. It is cruel and unfair that fate continues to test the strength it bestowed upon him."

"Will you go to war?" Jane asked.

"Not until I have him back. A war prisoner is as good as dead." Thor sighed heavily. "We should return you and Darcy and Eric to Midgard in case the worst comes to pass. I think though that Volstagg will be sad to see Darcy go."

Jane couldn't help but smile at this. So she hadn't been the only one to notice that the easily-distracted Darcy had been rather preoccupied with a certain tall, redheaded Asgardian since she had arrived. If only they could stay in better times.

"This will not be your last visit," Thor assured her, as if reading her mind.

"Is there any way that I could convince you to let me stay?"

Thor blinked, blue eyes filled with confusion. "It will not be safe here, Jane..."

"I know, but..." She grit her teeth, eyebrows furrowing together in irritation. "Every time you leave I think it'll be years until I see you again. I don't know if I can just go sit and wait back home to hope that I hear something. At least here I could... I don't know, get some sort of news. Maybe we could even be of some kind of help."

"You wish to stay?"

"I do."

Thor kissed her, hands sliding around her waist and she returned the embrace, tangling her fingers in his hair. "If this happens, it will not be like any war you have witnessed on earth," he said, murmuring the final warning against her lips.

"You are unlike any man I witnessed on earth. I have faith in you." she whispered back. "You'll let me stay?"

Thor nodded, some of his unease dissipating. "Yes. If you wish it, it would be a great joy for me to have you here. You are quite unlike any other woman, did you know this?"

She grinned and kissed his lips once more. They could get through this, she was sure. With Thor in the lead, he could do anything. She would stake her life on it.

* * *

Asgard shifted from celebration into readiness for battle with an eerie ease. Men brandished weapons and donned armor. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif gathered to bow before the Allfather in the Great Hall. The Avengers stood back, the healers having astonished all Midgardians by the haste in which they had their captain back on his feet. Tony stood close by, seemingly unsure that he would remain upright without his constant watch. Thor stood tall and in full battle gear, helmet clutched in his hand. He spoke lowly with his father and heatedly with an advisor to his right. His voice was gruff and angry, but never raised loud enough for his friends to hear. That didn't stop Natasha from inching closer, ever one to know every inch of her surroundings.

"Don't be nosy," Steve murmured when he caught sight of her.

"They're not in agreement on something," she answered back, eyes locking on the aged advisor that seemed to be explaining something to Thor as one would to a child. Odin stood back and watched with little indication as to which side he would take.

Steve frowned but did not say anything else as Natasha casually moved within earshot of the conversation. They would need all the information they could lay hands upon if they were to help in a fight with beings so much more powerful than Steve cared to think about.

Natasha tilted her head and wasn't surprised by what she heard. She'd worked for power hungry men long enough to know ridiculous power plays and condescending tones when she heard them. She was surprised Thor hadn't knocked the man's head from his shoulders. To do nothing would display weakness, would invite further attack, would make Loki's rehabilitation into Asgardian culture and favor nigh impossible Thor was telling him. Natasha agreed. No sense in waiting for a black eye when the first punch could be yours.

"Sire," Aegir said, turning his eyes towards Odin now, as if his eldest son was only involved in the conversation by chance. "To risk the entire kingdom on one life - no matter the life - is foolishness. Surely in your great wisdom you have remembered this."

"He is my brother!" Thor snapped.

"He is a traitor that has graciously been given clemency here," Aegir barked back, not bothering to keep his tone in check.

"You've hated Loki since we were children," the thunder god answered, eyes flashing as if lightening were flickering through them, "and you've waited for the perfect opportunity to be rid of him since he returned!"

"That is simply not true. Sire? Do you hear the lies that your adopted son has put into your heir's mind? He-"

"I hate to break up this little party, but has anyone looked outside recently?" Everyone turned to where Clint was standing by a window, blue eyes carefully watching the amassing army just outside the city gates.

"So much for avoiding a black eye," Natasha murmured.

"It seems that the decision has been made for us." Odin said, sounding less than pleased. "Unless you'd like to invite them up for a treatise discussion, Aegir." he added mildly.

Aegir colored. "My king, no one has more concern for this kingdom than I-" he began.

"There are several who come to mind. Your dissent is noticed, however, a prince of Asgard has been kidnapped under force of magic and this cannot go unanswered. Thor, take your warriors and prepare to meet our would-be challengers."

"Of course, Father," the crowned prince answered, bowing to the king. He didn't miss Aegir's nervous expression, but he had little time to stand and observe. The advisor had, as he had noted, been openly irritable about the younger prince for centuries now, and since his return he had been all but obviously hostile towards him. Thor was no fool. His decision to make Loki his lead advisor - no matter his brother's opinion on the matter - had traveled faster than he would have liked. The walls had ears, certainly.

He shook his head, clearing it as he approached his friends. His looked them over carefully, feeling a sense of gratitude and pride at their unwavering presence. He would not soon forget their devotion. Finally blue eyes came to rest on the inventor who stood, for once, silently, almost as if he expected the next words. "Stark-"

"I'm going."

"You have no weapons, no-"

"I made good enough use of a gun, didn't I? I'm not completely worthless without my suit."

Thor looked to Steve and motioned between them. "Captain?"

Anger rushed through Tony and he clamped down on it just enough to see what Steve might dare to say to that. He would not follow an order to stay behind no matter who was giving it, a god or a captain. He could see Steve's jaw tighten and he briefly met Tony's gaze. "That decision is up to Tony. He's capable and has been in combat situations without the suit before. He's a part of the team, suit or not."

Tony barely managed to conceal his surprise as he clapped Thor on the shoulder. "Yeah. I just might save your life or something."

Thor sighed. "Very well. There is not time to prolong the deliberation. Let us depart."

Thor led the Avengers, the Warriors Three and Sif down ornate stairs and towards the city gates. He could feel the tension in the air as they approached. They would be the front lines, the group that gave the army ready to prepare for battle. They were lightly armed, but it seemed that Clint and Natasha never left completely unprepared. They had, through habit or uneasy feelings, brought weaponry with them on a small scale, allowing the others to handle items that they were more accustomed to fighting with. A sword would do little good in a modern day weapon designer's hand.

Arlan stood surrounded by an army of shadows, somehow immune to the early morning light. He grasped the staff that the Avengers all knew well in his left hand, Loki standing by his side wearing a smile on his face that they also knew well. "That can't be good," Natasha grumbled, checking her gun.

Steve briefly touched the back of Thor's arm. "Thor," he murmured.

"I know, Captain. I recall our conversation and if it comes to it, I will do what is necessary." he said softly.

"Your brother was strong enough to beat it once. Odds are he'll be strong enough to beat it again." Steve said so only Thor could hear.

Thor nodded. "Your encouragement is appreciated." He grasped Steve's arm in return and looked past him to the rest of the Avengers. "I am grateful for your presence." He turned and steeled himself. The time had come to address the man who had haunted and hounded his brother for years.

"Very good to see you, Thor," Arlan called out, eyes flashing as he spoke. He stepped forward, motioning with the scepter as he spoke. "I feared I'd have no chance to congratulate you on your official title, though we all knew it was to come." The smile stretched, turning up at the corners and sending chills down the prince's spine. "Long live the king and all that. I suppose you have demands to make that you should know will not be met."

"Release my brother."

"Oh? Perhaps you haven't really grown any. Your kingdom is at stake and you call simply for your brother's life. Loki, what do you think?"

The dark haired prince snorted, tilting his head slightly to the side as he observed the situation. "I've warned him about sentiment and what it brings. Shall we see who will win this round, _brother_?"

Thor felt his breath catch. "Loki..."

"Enough. You wanted him for yourself, kill him and be done with it. His prattling is beginning to hurt my ears," Arlan snarled, sending his shadowy minions out towards the rest of Thor's allies.

Loki stepped forward in the chaos, staff growing form his fingers and the brothers faced each other as advisories once again.

Loki stalked forward, his movements entirely predatory. Thor felt the Warriors and the Avengers move behind him and he held a hand out. "No." he said simply. He swallowed, his throat tight against the motion. "This must be my fight. Only if I do not prevail shall you intervene. Do you understand? Make sure that Arlan's shadows do not advance while this fight commences."

"Thor..."

"No, Sif."_ I have been his defender, his advocate, his friend, his brother. If he is truly lost then this is my wrong to right. My own heart to crush. T_hey were words he would never be able to say aloud; he could only hope those closest to him would understand. Lightning crackled overhead and Thor stepped forward.

The battle began with a crash. Shadows swarmed and Thor was sure that he saw Arlan merely step back and watch every movement made, but those changing eyes kept flickering back to his and his brother's battle, as if he were waiting for Loki to change his mind in the last moment. The trickster didn't appear to be holding anything back as his staff and Mjolnir collided, sending sparks flying all around them. They came close in, battling against each other. "Loki, please," Thor tried, but his brother pushed him back.

"Oh do shut up, Thor," the younger prince growled. He lithly dodged one blow and then another, coming around again when lightning struck only a flickering image. Suddenly he was inches away and the crowned prince looked down to see the staff he had become so fond of using buried deeply in his chest.

* * *

TBC

A/N: *deep breath* Well then. Brotherly battles do tend to get a bit... violent between these two. Oh boys. Reviews are very welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So... I've been waiting for that last scene and one that follows in this chapter for a while now, so I apologize if the whump shows a bit much. Oh, and I apologize for any blaring typos. I'm throwing this online on my lunch break. Onward!

* * *

Blue eyes widened and he turned them to meet green, waiting for the pain to hit. Loki leaned close to his ear so that he was the only one that could possibly hear his words. "Please at least _try_ to look pained, Thor, or this will never work. My illusions only go so far without your help."

Thor gripped his shoulders and slumped forward slightly, shutting his eyes. His breath caught in his throat and his heart might just have fluttered with the overwhelming relief. "Loki," he choked on the name, and the cry went up behind him. Thor had been wounded. Loki had taken Thor; lowered the fatal blow on the battlefield. He heard Sif and Volstagg shouting loudly, followed by a roar that could only belong to Banner in his angered state.

"There's no time," Loki hissed.

"Tell me what you need." he said lowly, through gritted teeth so his words could not be caught by anyone watching.

"I need him to believe me. I need him to think that I've killed you."

Thor fought every urge he had to argue. Loki had a plan, and if he knew anything about his brother it was that he needed all of his well-laid details in place for the plan to work as it was intended to. Arlan needed to believe that Loki had been taken. The younger prince allowed the staff to shatter, pieces falling from his hand and the illusion of blood began to so cover Thor's armor. It would be gone as soon as Loki was. He felt himself stumble backward, allowing gravity to take him down so that his brother could escape without unknowingly friendly fire from either the Avengers or his warriors. The trickster faded as one of Barton's arrows whooshed forward, finding only an illusion in place of a target. "We're not finished here," Arlan growled. "They are still-"

"Odin sends his army behind them," Loki snapped, eyes flashing. "If you want to win this, you will listen to my counsel. Otherwise you'll die at Odin's hand today."

"He's dead then?"

"Yes."

Arlan watched him carefully and found no emotion in the young prince's eyes. No grief, no regret, nothing to indicate that he had not in fact murdered his older brother in battle. Neither did he find any spark of victory or satisfaction.

"You hesitate? The wrath of Odin's house and of the Midgardians will be swift. You shall not wish to be standing here when they unleash their fury." Loki said flatly.

"Very well. We shall return when the rage has settled to grief." Arlan said.

Loki turned to see that Sif had reached the body first. It was unfortunate, as she knew his _better _nature and could choose to reveal as much to the rest in her emotionally charged state. He would have to hope Thor would work quickly when they had gone. _Be safe, brother._ He and Arlan vanished.

Sif fell to her knees, rare tears building in her eyes and threats tumbling from her lips of all the ways she would bring Loki to his very slow end. Fingers brushed back blond hair and she gave a loud cry of frustration.

"They're gone," Hogun murmured her side, fitting his mace back to his belt.

Thor choked in the breath that no one realized that he had held and his eyes opened as the prince sat up straight. "Of all of the foolish things to do," he grumbled, shifting so that he could begin to stand. He realized, all at once, that Sif was not the only one looking at him in utter shock. The blood had disappeared as if it had never existed. His armor was still tattered as if he had been struck, but even the tunic below seemed to be intact.

"Loki," Sif breathed, understanding filling her. "But Arlan will kill him when he realizes what he's done."

"That is why we must act quickly. As quickly as Loki works, I'm afraid." Thor said ruefully, touching the place on his chest where the spear would have been if Loki had not been able to resist the Tesseract. "I am sorry you were made upset for false reasons, Banner." he said as Bruce approached, now wearing only tattered khaki's.

Bruce shrugged. "Better angry than lackadaisical." He smiled gently. "I'm just glad you're all right. So we've all been had again, eh?"

"Can Loki defeat Arlan if he finds out before we can stop him?" Sif asked, casting a sideways glance at the rumpled Doctor Banner. Thor shook his head.

"I know not. If past experience is any sort of teacher, I would have to say not."

"So what now?" Tony asked as he crossed his arms, he and the others having approached in time to hear enough of the conversation to get the idea. "Now we move," Thor answered firmly

* * *

"I fear that your judgment is lacking."

Loki refused to allow himself to stiffen at the statement. "Lacking? How so?" he asked easily. The place was dark that they stood in and Arlan had controlled their direction upon leaving. That did not bode well for his usefulness. That was how the Tesseract worked. The one who wielded its power - usually in the form of the staff - grew stronger as those around him grew weaker as he drained their power for himself. The brief contact that the Tesseract had had with his mind had given Arlan a shift, and something told the Trickster that was a variable he couldn't hope to predict.

"I'm not quite sure yet," Arlan mused, his steps light as he circled the prince, eyeing him carefully. Loki stood still, allowing himself to be studied without any outward sign of discomfort.

"That certainly wasn't as grand as I was expecting." Arlan said, almost to himself.

Loki frowned. "Grand?" he echoed. Arlan did not reply, but stopped and stood behind him. Loki willed himself not to stiffen, to remain relaxed and calm. "Thor is dead. If you had wished him theatrically dead you might have specified earlier."

"Hmm." The noncommittal sound did nothing for Loki's being assured that his position was secure.

The dark haired prince felt a chill at the back of his neck and could not stop his spine from going rigid. He remembered that feeling all too well, the chill and the pain that followed. It was pulling at him, demanding his mind. Demanding his loyalty. There was no opening halfway to the Tesseract and Loki knew this. He had only hoped that he might be able to hold its prying off a while longer to give his brother and the others time to amass some form of a plan against Arlan.

His base instinct to fight it and to save himself from it was also the very thing that alerted the elder sorcerer once and for all. The staff swung around before Loki could react, slamming hard into his back and sending him stumbling forward. "Little _liar_," Arlan hissed. "I have known you many years, Loki Laufeyson, but I have never known you to be _that_ good."

He had meant to bide his time, even now. He could not hope to win against such odds on his own, but the epitaph hit a nerve and Loki lunged forward, ready to fight with everything he had. The staff caught him again, knocking him to the side, and then Arlan swung back around, this time aiming to harm more than casually. The scepter caught him first across the midsection, ripping both clothes and skin and causing the young prince to cry out in surprise and pain, before the elder man buried it deeply into his left shoulder, effectively silencing him and bringing him to his knees with a sharp tug downward.

"You will never out do me," Arlan snarled, twisting the staff. Loki's cry of pain shortened into a sharp gasp as he tried to stay the blade in his shoulder with his right hand.

"Odinson," he said through gritted teeth.

"What?"

The older man looked furious enough to rip off his arm then and there, and Loki had a suspicion his head would be soon to follow. It no longer mattered. He had bought them all the time he could and had exposed the enemy. Thor and his armies would come whether he was alive or not. "Odinson," he repeated, forcing himself to one foot. "You know me not at all if you do not know that I am Loki Odinson, brother of Thor."

Arlan pulled the blade from the young prince's shoulder, sending him falling forward. Loki tried to catch himself with his right arm, but it didn't hold his weight as the pain radiated through him. "Foolish little one," his long-time enemy said as he pressed a boot down against his back, pushing him sharply against the ground. "You think that your words do anything to save your precious brother. You've always been so... naïve."

Loki gasped, the words not forming on his lips and his captor laughed harshly. "You are an illusionist, Loki. I've known this from the beginning. Do you know the thing about illusions?" He paused, as if he actually expected the injured god to answer. When he did not, he added a bit more pressure and said, "Illusions fade. I will have all that I came for, and my benefactor will have what he wishes. You will be long gone by that point, you and yours spread dead across Asgardian fields." Loki fought against the darkness that was edging his vision, knowing that if he gave into it, Arlan would have won this round, but it pulled at him with such force that he barely manage to stay conscious. "Sleep, little _Odinson_, and I'll deliver you to your family. Dying and broken, they shall see their own future in you."

Loki could only hope that it was one promise Arlan would keep. He could fight the dark no longer and let it consume him.

* * *

"We've got a runner," Clint announced from his perch atop the palace wall. Next to him, Natasha turned and signaled down to Steve who called for Thor.

The two blond men stood at the railing and watched the runner grow closer. "Don't all your messengers have horses?" Steve asked.

"Yes." Thor responded grimly. The prince strode towards the staircase that would take him down to the gate so he could meet the man as quickly as possible.

"Hey, Cap?" Clint shouted.

"Yeah?"

"I think I know what the messenger's coming for."

"What's that?"

"Storm clouds in the distance. This isn't a normal storm, though. It's coming in fast." The marksman turned to his partner. "This the wizard, you think?"

Natasha pressed her lips together. "Yeah. That's both a good and a bad thing."

"Good because we don't have to find him," Clint started.

"Bad because if he's back this fast, Loki's toast." Natasha finished.

Thor watched as the poor soul approached. He was beaten, battered, and bloodied, and above all afraid. There were many warriors amongst the Asgardians, but there were many that made their livings in much simpler fashions as those in the outer towns often did. Thor didn't know the man's trade, but by the haunted look in his eyes, he was most likely not a warrior. That had not saved him from Arlan's wrath.

The man fell to the ground before his prince, burring his face in the dirt. "My lord," he stammered through chattering teeth, "he has destroyed my entire village."

"He comes?"

"He does."

"What know you of my brother Loki? Does he approach with him?"

"There was no sign of the younger prince, my lord. He did not stand with or against to my sight." Thor nodded and helped the man stand.

"Your family?"

"All dead, sire."

"Then go inside. Someone will take care of you there."

"They're right behind me!" the man cried.

"I see them. Go." Thor watched the man stumble past him and into the gates. Blue eyes turned up to see Clint peering over the ledge of the wall. The archer pointed to where Arlan led his army - the shadowy figures having multiplied one hundred fold - and he appeared to float above the ground with his scepter in hand. Next to him was a limp, still figure. It was impossible to see at this distance, but something made Thor's stomach turn and he refused to acknowledge to possibility, even if it were only for a moment.

Natasha glanced up as clouds began to form over the Asgardian palace; clouds much darker and much different than the ones approaching. She grasped Clint's shoulder. "Tasha, that's..."

"Shut up," she growled.

Thor had heard. "Barton." he demanded.

Clint covered Natasha's hand with his own for a brief moment. "Thor, that's Loki he's got. He's not moving."

Thor said nothing, but thunder roared overhead. Sif had joined them and approached Thor carefully. Just as she was about to lay a hand on his arm, he turned, barely contained fury in his face. "We march against this monster. Today he shall breathe his last. If you do not wish to join me, I do not hold it against you. But we go now."

"Without delay," she assured him. "All the warriors of Asgard are at your command."

Laughter echoed around them, bouncing off of stone and rock alike. It was low and chilling, as if the sound itself had caused the air to drop in temperature. "Greetings, future king!" Arlan called out as he approached, a wide smile on his face and he gave a mock bow towards Thor. "What a fine day we meet on this battlefield. I'd heard of your untimely demise, but... Well, as you can see, I didn't put all of my thoughts towards that terribly derived rumor." He motioned up to Loki who still had not stirred as he was held by magic up in the air. "Missing something?"

Loki's still form was pushed forward until he was dropped unceremoniously from the air and tossed to the ground. He rolled, giving a small cough and shudder as he connected, the minor movement alerting all those that could see him that the younger prince of Asgard was still alive. Sif caught Thor's wrist. "He expects you to go to him! You mustn't play into his plan."

Every fiber of his being screamed to go to his brother, to protect him, to get him away from this madness. Without Sif's slender but strong fingers wrapped around his wrist he would have gone, would have been at Loki's side the next second. Thor also knew both he and his brother would be dead the second after that. Arlan had been strong when they had been younger and it was only at Loki's forced sacrifice that hey had defeated him then. It would take considerably more this time, and Thor knew it. He did not have to like it.

"It will be well remembered how you treated your captives when we lay hands on you." Thor said. "I would ask you what your terms might be, but I know you have none. If you fight only to dominate us, you have chosen poorly. You will never take Asgard."

Alran's face darkened in anger when Thor did not do as he had planned. "After all this, you won't come to your dear little brother's aid? After all he has given for you over the years? After all he sacrificed this day for you, you'll leave him to bleed out over the grass of Asgard while you prattle on about terms and domination as if you truly think you have a chance of winning?" Arlan choked out a laugh, his eyes bordering on wild and he gripped the staff in his hand. "Well done, crowned prince. You would make a fine king. You know how to give up what you treasure most for the wellbeing of your kingdom." He motioned to his army and he had to shout over their approach to be heard. "Too bad it's in vain. You will have to explain that to Loki in the afterlife."

"Incoming!" Barton yelled, taking aim. The shadows had solidified into near-human forms. With greater likeness came both greater strength and greater vulnerability and his first arrow struck true.

Soldiers and warriors poured forth from Asgard at Thor's cry and Arlan's shadow arm surged forward to greet them with swift and deadly kisses of blade and darkly formed claws. The battle cries were deafening, the screams of warriors who had seen a thousand battles and were not afraid of what was before them. They fought for their prince, no; they fought for their princes, their king, and their home. The shape of the enemy mattered not.

As soon as the first line struck, Thor ran for Loki.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Ahem. I had something fantastic to say here, but I don't remember now. Story of my life. Let us know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So... who's counting down the days until the Avenger movie hits DVD? I know I am...

* * *

Thor swung Mjolnir in wide arcs, sending the shadow creatures falling away in broken heaps. He could see his brother, pushed onto his back, creature poised for the fatal blow. The hammer left his hand and his brother's foe was no more. Thor fell over him, cradling his head between his hands. "Loki?" he breathed.

Blood was everywhere and it did appear to be his. His shoulder was maimed and he gave a sort of wheezing sound as green eyes were forced open. "Enough time?" he managed, even the small question seeming to pain him.

"Yes," Thor assured him, kissing his brow and resisting the urge to cling to him. He looked to staunch the blood flow from multiple wounds and realized that he could not. He had to get him inside to a healer. "Yes, Loki. You did everything perfectly, brother. We'll owe the win to you."

"Don't exaggerate," the trickster chuckled through gritted teeth.

Thor shifted so that he could batter another shadow away before positioning himself to lift his brother into his arms. "This will hurt," he warned. "I am sorry."

"It cannot be worse than it is," Loki said, tensing as Thor slipped an arm under his knees and shoulders.

The god of thunder lifted the trickster from the ground and it took all of Loki's self control not to scream with the movement. He twisted his fingers in Thor's cape so tightly he thought he might rend the fabric. "Loki?"

"I was wrong," Loki hissed.

A shadow dropped in front of them, at first crouched low but growing to almost Thor's height. Thor started to twist himself away when a familiar shield ripped through the beast before curving to return to its owner. "We'll clear a path for you to get him back to the palace!" Steve shouted.

"Thank you, my friend," Thor managed, not bothering to hide his touched expression. He held his brother close to him in order to jolt him around as little as possible. Steve and Tony kept his path open, just as promised.

He barely made it into the gates when several of Rowen's servants approached, all trying to pull Loki from his arms. "You must let him go, m'lord," one said, small and innocent in his high-pitched speech.

"I'll carry him," the thunder god growled and left no room for argument. Loki still had a death grip on his cape, but his eyes were shut tightly and his head tilted to rest against his armor. Everything seemed to be focused on the simple act of breathing.

Bruce Banner nearly ran into them as they approached the room sectioned off to tend the wounded. "Damn," he murmured in a low whistle, and then motioned behind him. "Your buddy Rowen has everything set up in there. I did all I could to help him, but the fighting seems to have started. I'd guess the Big Guy could do more good out there than I could do in here."

"Your assistance would not be amiss, Banner. I will join you as soon as I can." Thor said. Bruce carefully patted his arm and went to join his teammates on the battlefield.

Servants made themselves scarce or busy with preparing other pallets for the injured sure to come as Thor laid Loki down as gently as he was able. He unhooked his cape and covered Loki with it, cradling one of his hands in his own after it was secure.

Loki opened his eyes, a spark of amusement showing despite the pain. "Catching cold isn't a problem I have, brother." he whispered.

Thor rolled his eyes. "No. Even you are not immune to shock, though."

He managed a smile in return and felt his elder brother squeeze his hand. "I'll be alright," Loki promised softly.

Thor felt the panic rise as servants urged him to step away, his brother's unsteady gaze following him as far as it could before Rowen himself blocked it. He was left to stand out a ways, staring at their backs and feeling more helpless than he ought. He should return to battle, he knew. His kingdom needed him, and he was sure that his father had ridden out at this point. He may have given him lead in this, but he would not give it over fully.

A hand rested gently on his arm and Thor turned, startled. Frigga gave a strained smile. "I will wait with him. Go on, my son. You will make us proud. No, you will make us more proud. I will send word if he needs you." Frigga said softly.

Thor kissed her cheek and embraced her. "Would you send him word, Mother, that I need him?" he whispered.

She held her eldest tightly before releasing him. Frigga touched his face. "You know that I will. Now go defeat our enemy and give the bastard one good hit for me."

Thor actually smiled briefly before frightened cries and shouts of alarm rose up from the hall. Natasha burst in, reloading her gun as she moved. "They've breached the wall. The shadows are in the palace."

"Go," Frigga urged again and her eldest was gone.

* * *

The corridors were eerily quiet with only a distant sort of noise where the fighting was going on. Thor and Natasha reached the place where shadows were flowing in and battling Avengers and Asgardian warriors alike. "Thor! They're coming in through the vaults!" Sif called out over the clashing of weapons.

"Stark! Rogers! Come, we must shut off their entrance point! The others can shut this down here."

"Still glad you decided to join in?" Steve asked as he swung his shield around, catching one of the shadows and slicing it in half as he spoke.

"'Course. Can't let you have all the fun. How the hell did you get that thing here anyway?"

"I brought it. In my bag."

"Why?"

"Never leave home without it." Steve grinned at the look on his friend's face and they turned to follow the blond god down into the vaults.

"Did you know he could move that fast?" Tony asked with a huff as they dashed after Thor. They could barely see him ahead, just keeping up with him as he rounded corners and descended stairs.

"Not calling me an old man now, are you?" Steve asked, easily sprinting down the path.

Thor was indeed faster, fueled by his desire to avenge the hurt done to his brother and to protect his home. He passed the spot where Loki had fallen to an invader once before and turned his mind from the memory. No more. He would lose his brother no more. The door to the main room stood open and he entered, his eyes fluttering shut in realization as the door slammed shut behind him. "Arlan." he said grimly.

A dark laughter echoed softly from all corners, but Arlan did not make himself seen. "Coward! Show yourself!" Thor demanded.

The darkened room lit then, causing the crowned prince to shield his eyes very briefly. He was surrounded by shadows, but it was the spark of energy emitted from Arlan's staff that sent him flying backwards. He felt the shock course through his body as his feet left the ground and his fingers loosed his hammer's hilt. He crashed then, heavy against the stone floor and feeling sluggish if only for a moment. That was all Arlan needed to descend upon him, and when his hand grabbed at the younger man they vanished from the vault without warning.

Steve and Tony slowed to a halt outside the vault. The door stood slightly ajar, and nothing but pitch darkness could be seen inside. There was no sound, no trace of Thor. Tony strode forward until Steve stopped him with a hand to his chest. "Tony wait, something's not right."

Tony shrugged the hand off. "That's where he went, isn't it?"

"I'll go first." Steve said.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Really?"

Steve ignored him, hefted his shield and wishing he had the thickness of his suit to protect him instead of just the longsleeved t-shirt. He stepped past the doorway, calling Thor's name.

Tony stepped in behind him and the door slammed shut, leaving only the arc reactor as illumination. "I'm officially the world's suckiest hide and seek player." Tony said.

There was no time for Steve to either appreciate the remark or even roll his eyes as the shadows swarmed. They came at them from all angles, causing only reaction. Steve heard Tony's gun go off several times, but with each movement they were being pulled further away from each other. He swung his shield again and again until one of the creatures caught it, the place where its eyes might have been glowing strangely in the dark. Claws scraped across the shield before it ripped it from the captain's grip and flung it across the room, sending Steve to tumble in the opposite direction. The blond rolled, finding himself staring at Thor's hammer. Mjolnir without Thor never seemed quite right. Tony's sudden cry caught Steve's attention and his blood ran cold.

"Tony?" he called, eyes searching the darkness for the beacon he needed.

"Cap!" The cry was followed by the sound of a thud. The motion of the arc reactor caught his eye and he spotted Tony nearly fifty feet away and felt his heart twist. One creature had Tony's left arm pinned to the ground. The arc reactor gave off enough light for Steve to see the blood on Tony's face, to see him looking up, to see the fear in his expression. A second shadow creature stood over him, shape drawn into a fistful of claws headed straight for his chest.

He was going to lose Tony, Steve realized. This was the last second in eternity that his friend would draw breath. The creature's hand plummeted downward. _"Tony!" _

Light erupted in the vault, bolts of lightening destroying dozens of the creatures in its wake. Steve didn't even realize he'd picked up Mjolinr until it was out of his hands again, hurtling towards the shadow standing over Tony.

It was gone a second later. Tony turned to him, eyes wide and disbelieving. It might have been funny if he could believe it himself.

Instinctively, he opened his hand and the hammer returned to him as if it was the most natural thing in the world. With an outraged cry he summoned forth another round of lightening, and the rest of the creatures in the vault were destroyed. The vaults natural dim light returned when the last one dissipated and the hammer slipped from Steve's fingers to the ground with a smack that cracked the granite below.

Steve and Tony stared at each other, Steve gasping for breath. His shirt was ripped from where the creatures had tried to reach him before he grabbed hold of the hammer and he was bleeding. "You...okay?" he asked Tony. He tried to take a step forward and collapsed.

Tony scrambled to his feet and ran the distance, catching Steve against his chest before he hit the ground. "Cap...Steve...holy...hey, hey, stay with me. Steve?"

Steve's head lolled against his shoulder. "s'okay, Tony." he murmured. "I'm...alright."

"You just-"

"Yeah."

"Don't say 'yeah' like that! That's not _normal_!"

Steve chuckled as they sank to the floor together. He felt entirely drained. No, that hadn't been normal, but it had been necessary. It was the only thing in the world that would have saved his friend and he'd have to remember to ask Thor about it. Later. For now he could only lean up against his friend, hear his heart beat, and send his quiet prayers towards heaven that Tony was alive.

* * *

Thor hit the ground sliding as if he had been thrown. He felt Arlan's hand try to take hold again, but he shifted and threw him so that they tumbled in opposite directions in the dirt. Dirt? Blue yes blinked against the dust to see that they were, once again, outside the palace. It was when he put it all together that the rage began build again and he lunged at Arlan, uncaring that he had no weapon other than his bare hands to do him in with.

The audacity and suddenness of the attack surprised Arlan, so much so that he almost lost his hold on the staff when Thor's hands closed around his throat. It was only the fact that his rage was blinding that spared him in that moment, he was able to slip the staff between them and force the blade against Thor's collar bone. If Thor had been anymore focused he would have snapped Arlan's neck before the sorcerer could react. "I will destroy you." Thor snarled.

Arlan's eyes narrowed and he forced the blade deeper into Thor's skin. The prince didn't even seem to notice. "Unlikely. You are still too undisciplined for that."

Thunder and lightening roared and spit overhead and Thor gripped the blade with one hand. He wrenched it out of his flesh. "I beg to disagree." He said, voice low and dangerous.

Arlan swung around, energy erupting between them and clipping the blond's right shoulder as he dodged. It sent him tumbling to the ground, hitting the dirt with enough force to drive the air from his lungs. He rolled just in time to miss the strike from the blade itself, but found himself pinned up against a rock with little space to move. The sorcerer let out a hiss of pain and his attack was halted.

Thor couldn't quite place why his enemy's face contorted in anger and pain until he reached a free hand around to rip the dagger from his back. Wild, changing eyes flickered briefly to the prince, as if he were gauging the time he had, but then he faded from sight. Several Asgardian soldiers took his place.

"Halvor!" Thor cried out, recognizing the soldier in lead.

"My prince," the elder man returned, bowing deeply. "They are on our heels. Can you stand?"

Thor stood without assistance, brushing dirt from his clothes, eyes saying all.

* * *

Loki stirred, feeling the grogginess of potions and injury pulling at his senses. Everything hurt, but he was sure that his shoulder was the center of it. He shifted, hoping to get a better gauge of where he was, and found that his shoulder wasn't the only pain he felt.

"Lie still."

Green eyes fluttered to meet his blue. "Mother?" he croaked, feeling her steady hand on his face.

"Lie still," she repeated softly. "The healing stones are slow to work on an injury connected with that cursed Tesseract."

"Thor went back to the battle?" Loki asked.

"Yes. And he sends word that he needs you to be well, so lie still and let the stones do their work." Frigga said firmly.

"Is there word on Father?" Loki asked, letting his eyes slip closed again.

"Yes. His force is doing well. These creatures are many, but far from the strongest we have faced. Fandral and Hogun guard our hall, so I feel quite safe."

Loki frowned. "Guard the hall? Why?"

"The beasts got into the palace, but they are being beaten back. We should reclaim it soon."

Worry pricked the back of Loki's mind but he could not piece it all together. "Mother," he murmured.

"Shh, darling. All will be well."

Loki tried to disagree, but the exhaustion was too much and he slipped into a troubled sleep.

"My queen," Freya, Rowen's assistant stood at the door.

"Freya, come. What news?"

Freya slipped into the room. "Word from the field, my lady. Thor is injured, no word on how badly, but is with his men now. The mortal Captain was also injured but Stark has taken him to the healing rooms down the hall."

Frigga nodded her understanding. She kept her face passive, never showing the worry that might have lain deeply beneath the surface. She was the queen of Asgard, and as such she remained strong and steady, be it for her subjects or her injured son. Her eyes flickered back to Loki where he seemed to be fighting the sleeping drought that Rowen had administered some time before. "These halls are still held?"

"Yes, m'lady, but they are pushing inward."

"Please, as soon as you know of Thor bring word."

"I'm sure he will be alright, my queen."

Frigga allowed a small smile. "Of course." Her hand hovered close to her younger son's pale face, moving only slightly to push dark hair away from it. He stirred and she kissed his brow. "If he wakes, come and fetch me. I should check on the Captain in my elder son's stead."

Freya nodded and watched the queen exit. When she turned to look at the prince his eyes were open again.

"No," he murmured, effectively stopping her before she called out to his mother.

"But she said-"

"And I'll be asleep again by the time she returns. You must have other patients to attend to."

"I do."

"Then go."

Freya eyed him carefully. "M'lord... you will do your brother no good on the battlefield until you are well."

Loki gave her his most disarming smile. "Wasn't that Rowen calling?" It was no great feat for him to cast the illusion of voice, and he saw her glance warily at him for only a moment.

"Please, stay here," she begged and dashed off towards the sound of the voice.

Loki's feet found the floor and he stifled a groan as he pulled himself into a sitting position. The pain caused stars to swim in his vision and he shut his eyes tightly as he pressed his hand against his wounded shoulder. Thor was injured and in the field when he had been in the palace not fifteen minutes before. That could only mean Arlan had gotten his hands on his brother. It was small comfort that he was with his men, now. If Arlan had used the Tesseract against him or was nearby Thor was still in danger. Arlan would hold nothing back now until all the house of Odin had perished.

Loki pushed himself to his feet. The room shifted precariously and his breathing shallowed. He forced himself to take steady, deep breaths, doing his best to ignore the new focus of pain from his midsection where the scepter had bit into him first. He cast a spell over himself, masking the pain from his mind. It might do him more harm in the long run, but it would get him to the point of being able to move and to fight in the moment.

One step and then another. Loki found that the spell did more than he had anticipated and he watched his pathway carefully. Freya would return any moment, knowing that he was up to something, and had, perhaps, even left someone to watch for him. There they were. Two guards were moving towards him and he gathered enough strength to fade from the hall.

When green eyes opened again, the younger prince of Asgard found himself outside of the palace. "I don't think you're suppose to be here," a voice deadpanned behind him and he whirled to see Agent Natasha Romanov standing with one hand on her hip and glaring daggers at him.

* * *

A/N: While I am an avid Clint/Natasha fan, I do like the idea of how she and Loki would deal with each other in the aftermath of the events of Avengers... All I know is I wouldn't want to be on her bad side...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I told Gabrielle Day that I was putting this in the author's notes, so here we are: Because we write in a chat format for the most part, we get bored waiting on the other's piece, so we tend to do various other things while waiting. Often, that means poking our noses through Tumblr and looking for fandom stuff. I'm fairly new to Tumblr, so I really only follow a handful of people, but they repost, and I get quite a bit of Thor and Loki (and Tom Hiddleston... Such an amazing man!) gifs and tidbits on my dashboard. When either of us find something the other would enjoy, like any good friend we send it along. I found some goofy picture yesterday of two cosplayers doing a very strange dance while dressed like Thor and Loki and I sent it along. This was Gabrielle Day's response: "dude, seriously? I'm writing feels scene and you send me them...doing whatever the he-haw that is?"

XD

Thought I would share. Back to the story...

* * *

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Loki asked, taking a step away from her before he could stop himself.

The motion wasn't lost on her, but she did him the courtesy of not commenting. "You look like hell and people who aren't sneaking around use a door." Natasha said.

"You aren't going to stop me." Loki said firmly, trying to lace his voice with the convincing tone that usually got him out of trouble - or further in.

Natasha pursed her lips together and tilted her head. The expression made her look almost disappointed. "You're right, I'm not, but it isn't because you're trying to charm me. What you do is of no concern to me. You might want to remember though that if what you decide to do here brings Thor more pain it won't be forgotten."

"The sentiment is duly noted, Agent Romanov." Loki growled, starting to slowly walk away.

Natasha gripped his arm, firm enough to stop him but not hard enough to pain. "Go to the eastern part of the field. Medical tents have been raised. You should find him there." Loki stared at her. She shrugged. "No use in you dropping dead before you get there. The faster you find him the faster the show will get on the road."

Loki made a small noise of understanding before glancing around, eyes scanning the surprisingly empty field. "Where...?"

"Clint and I just finished off this section," she said as she motioned to a nearby tree that the archer was climbing out of. "We're moving on to the next."

The dark haired prince didn't bother to stop the smile. "Well done," he praised lightly.

"Still a mewling quim?" Natasha called after him with a small smirk.

Loki glanced behind him and chuckled, but said nothing as he started east.

Soldiers were strewn all over the field, but there were certainly less shadows to speak of. That didn't mean that Arlan wouldn't send more. The shadows themselves were endless. It was the sorcerer behind them that would be the key. Loki heard the Hulk roaring somewhere in the distance as he topped the hill, meeting a guard that was keeping watch over the makeshift healing camp.

"My prince, we were not expecting you." Broder said, coming to attention.

"Neither was I. As you were. How are the men here?" Loki said, trying not to sound out of breath.

"We have seen less bloody days, my lord, but we are faring well. We are aware that the enemy is a coward to send these creatures and not face us himself, but all in good time. I suspect you are here to seek out our crown prince?" Broder asked.

"Yes," Loki said, grateful that the cheerful soldier did not wish to drag out the conversation.

Broder waved past the tents. "He has gone into the grove there for a bit of peace. Our men are not so quiet, whether it is a sword or a needle coming at them."

Loki nodded his thanks and descended down and past the tents. He cringed slightly at the sounds emanating from them and hurried to the best of his ability. The fact that his brother was not in one of those tents had set his heart a bit more at ease as he moved.

Just as Broder had said, Thor sat alone in a small grove, leaned up against one of the many trees. He was dozing, by the looks of it. As Loki approached he could see the bandages peeking out from under his armor and the blood that had dried to his face and matted his blond hair. The battle had gone on for less than a day, but it had worn the elder prince down visibly. Slowly, painfully, Loki sank to the ground in front of him.

"You shouldn't be here." Thor said lowly, but not unkindly without opening his eyes.

Loki felt his shoulders relax slightly. "So people keep telling me. If I keep hearing it, I may wonder if I should be anywhere at all."

The jest fell flat and Thor opened one eye to give him a halfhearted glare. "You look terrible."

"You are full of compliments this day, brother." Loki said wryly. He shifted closer and reached out to touch the bandage on Thor's shoulder. He smiled faintly. "Perhaps the first time we are mirror images of one another. Let me see how bad it is."

Thor allowed him to pull back the bandage to look. "You need to go back to the palace, Loki." he said softly.

"No more than you," his brother murmured, looking at the wound. It was angry and red, showing signs of burn and pain that only a wound caused by the Tesseract could.

Thor pulled away, his look proving that he didn't want to discuss it. "My men need me."

Loki did not bother to hide the hurt that now colored his face. He needed him. He needed his brother alive and whole, ready to face anything that was thrown at him. He would be, of course. Thor never lost a battle. He would never lose a battle, and that his younger brother was sure of. "What can I do to help?"

"That is what you came for?"

"To help you."

"Go back to the palace. Rest. Recover. Loki, you have done enough."

"I have not done enough until you are home and safe."

"I will be home and safe as soon as this battle is finished and I can have greater peace of mind and focus on this battle if I know you are in safekeeping and healing." Thor said, setting his jaw.

Loki felt a flush of anger. "So I am to wait like a maiden, the non-warrior brother for you to bring the victory home."

"Do not play that card with me, Loki. I know this is not about your desire to bring home battle glory for your name. I am glad to see you, more than you can know but I must lead this battle. Arlan has sent word that he will meet us in the eastern fields and I intend to do just that."

"He means to kill you, just as he always has!" Loki bit out, eyes flashing in anger.

"And you mean to protect me?"

"You think I cannot?"

"That is not what I said." Loki bit back his anger, closing his eyes momentarily and taking a deep breath. "Let me stand by your side, brother, please?" Green eyes opened, a rare earnestness flashing through them.

Thor touched the side of his face. "I would always have you there, you know this. I have offered you the opportunity as such and you declined. Please go home, Loki."

Loki grabbed his arms and gave him a sharp shake, digging his fingers into Thor's skin. "Do not go out there. He will kill you, you know that he will. You cannot defeat him alone."

Thor tried to pull away and Loki refused to let go, switching tactics. "At least allow us both some time to recover. We shall go back together. Send word that we will meet him on the field tomorrow."

Thor frowned. "That would show weakness."

"No, that would show your ability to put your pride aside." His brother bristled at the words and Loki straightened. "You ask that I stand by your side to advise you, but how can I? You shall never take your brother's advice. If you will not take those you claim as family, how can you ever take an advisor's advice? No, Thor, you wish for someone to advise you in the manner in which you wish. You know that is not how I shall act." Loki felt his frustration leave him in the form of a heavy sigh. "Please, if you have ever listened to me before, listen to me now. He will try to aim for the kill. I do not wish to lose you now."

Thor brushed his thumb against Loki's cheek and his brother closed his eyes, shoulders slumping ever so slightly. His body ached, his heart ached, and his mind raced as it never had before in ways to out think and out smart. It never had been his gifting; he who was the powerful brute charging forth to knock down doors and enemies. This time it had to be different if he were to keep his brother and his kingdom. Thor sighed. "You will not lose me. Have we not always come through one for the other? If you agree that we shall go back together, I will go."

"Of course," Loki urged, grasping his brother's hand. "Is that not what I said?"

Thor frowned and nodded. Slowly, unsteadily, they both stood. Loki paled briefly once on his feet, looking as if his knees might give way, but then regained control. It was a mask he wore, his brother knew, in the most literal of senses. If the spell were to wash away all could see the toll the pain was taking on the younger prince. Thor steeled himself with renewed determination to keep the trickster as far out of harm's way as possible.

They took two horses from the camp and left orders with the top ranking soldier. With that out of the way, the two injured princes started for the castle walls. Thor continued to glance back to where Loki held tightly to the reigns with one hand, left arm cradled close to him as they rode. He expected his brother to try something. It was in his nature and he would almost be more worried about him if he did not. As the crowned prince saw the walls coming into view just ahead he glanced back one more time. Loki was gone.

Thor pulled his mount to a stop and turned fully, scanning the open ground for any hint of movement; his brother was good and there was none. "Loki, please." he murmured. "Why must we always come to the end separately? Why must you always out maneuver?" Thor called, his frustration rising. Tears burned his eyes and his throat tightened but he forced it away. Loki had laid his trap and executed it. Now so must he.

He turned again and dug his heels into his horse, the creature furiously crossing the rest of the ground before it. Thor nearly took the doors off with the force of his entrance, causing no less than fifty guards to draw swords. He heard the telltale click of Natasha's guns and saw Clint's bow neatly aimed. "Nothing follows me. Get me Rowen or Freya. Where is the Captain Rogers?" Thor demanded.

The guards faltered, thrown off by the lack of a fight.

"Cap's hiding from Stark in the library. He's got your hammer." Clint said.

"We'll send a healer to you there." Natasha added.

Thor nodded as he dismounted and took off towards the library. He burst through the doors, startling a very tired looking Captain America from where he was curled. "Your healers here are very persistent," Steve murmured when he laid eyes on the god of thunder.

Thor's own blue eyes fell to Mjolnir that rested at the mortal's side. "How...?" he managed, pieces of what the others had said finally making more sense to him. Clint had said so, but he had brushed it off, possibly not even heard him fully. He knew that it had slipped his fingers in the lower levels of the palace, but here it sat with Steve Rogers, as if the captain had moved it with no thought or care as to if he _could_ or not. "How?" Thor asked again and Steve blinked, realizing.

He shrugged. "I don't really know."

Steve put the book he was holding down, having skimmed the same page a hundred times since picking it up. He rubbed his arm, wincing slightly. "I'm sorry, Thor, if I've...upset some balance. I didn't even mean to pick it up. We were in the vaults and you had vanished. Tony and I were trapped and surrounded by shadow creatures. They had him pinned and I...I couldn't get to him. The next thing I realize I'm flinging Mjolinr like it was the shield. They were going to kill him and I just couldn't...at any rate, we didn't think leaving down there was a good idea with these things still on the loose."

Thor collapsed into a chair across from the super soldier and after a moment a roaring laugh escaped him. "It would be you. Of anyone I have ever encountered who would be worthy it would be you. Your heart is great, Captain. So great that even as a mortal your heart and goodness is enough possess its powers. This may come to be of some help to us in the future." Thor wiped a hand over his face. "Let us not mention this to Loki, however. His wrath would be great."

Steve let out a small snort of laughter. "Where is your brother? Agent Romanov said that he went to find you."

"And left again," Thor answered sadly. "I knew that he was trying to mislead me by having me come back to the palace... I knew that he never meant to come with me."

"But you came anyway."

"Aye. I did."

The two men sat in silence for a moment before the crowned prince stood, calling Mjolnir to him. It came, fitting perfectly into his hand as if none other had wielded it. The sadness did not leave his face as he glanced at the injured soldier. "Do not leave Stark to brood over the situation. I am sure he wishes to protect you just as you wish to protect him." With that he turned to leave.

"Why did you let him go, if you knew he was tricking you?" Steve called suddenly.

Thor halted, but did not turn as he spoke. "Loki is not the only one in our family capable of deception."

* * *

If the spell were doing him any good any longer, Loki could not tell. His left arm was nearly numbed by pain, but ever few moments new jolts of anguish would rip through him. He pushed through it, sure that if he could just make it to the field where Thor was meant to challenge Arlan all would be well. He would battle the elder mage in his brother's stead. After the many years that Thor had given to protecting him, after all the pain that this man had caused them, he would be damned a hundred times over if he allowed Arlan to harm him any more.

He crested the hill, leaning against the trunk of one of the old trees that had grown up over the centuries. The plain below was empty. _A trap_, Loki mused.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind he dismissed it. He frowned and crouched, resting one hand against the ground. There was no sense of Arlan anywhere nearby. No hint of magic, no whisper of the Tesseract, no brush against his mind of the rage he knew all too well. There was nothing here except for the trees and the grass of the plain and the sky. "He lied." Loki said aloud, incredulous. "He lied and I believed him."

Loki sank all the way to the ground with a huff and closed his eyes. There would be time enough to be angry -no, livid- later. He had not the energy to spare on that now. Thor had lied knowing that Loki had lied and it would cost Loki precious time. He knew Thor would have gone back to the palace however briefly to retrieve Mjolnir. After that he knew not where. Loki forced himself to his feet. If there was one thing his brother knew how to find it was trouble. Loki thanked the gods that if there was one thing he himself knew how to find, it was Thor.

He took hold of his horse's reigns and painfully mounted once more. Sucking in a deep breath, he allowed a coolness to settle over him, deepening the spell that kept the pain at bay. He could rest when this was all over and those that he loved were safe.

* * *

Thor felt a certain coldness creeping up on him. It was strange and foreign in his world of light and warmth that was the center of Asgard. The sun was sinking lowly in the sky and he realized that this must be finished now. If he did not end Arlan here, in this battle, his shadow army would push forward and destroy everything and everyone in their path. He would find the Tesseract and deliver it to Thanos.

He had never laid eyes on this creature, but Loki had told him all that he knew early on. Much to their frustration, that had not been much. Even so, it was enough to know that Thanos should never possess the Tesseract, or any form of Asgardian treasure.

"I'm surprised to see you here alone. Where's the little pretender?"

"Out of your reach." Thor answered, reflexively tightening his grip on Mjolnir.

"Oh, is he now? What makes you think that I will not have his heart on a plate when I am finished with you?" Arlan asked.

"Because when we are finished there will be nothing left of you. And if it takes all that I possess, that of will and strength and mind and heart and life, so be it. You will never lay a hand on anyone I care for again." "You are prepared to die to keep your brother out of battle? The heir of Odin laying down his life for a bastard child of the ice giants?"

"There has never been a time I have not been prepared to give my life for Loki's. And your words of where my brother comes from mean nothing. We have closed that wound. He is my heart, no matter what blood runs through it."

Arlan smiled darkly. "I wonder if your father could have know that it would come to this moment if he still would have brought Laufeyson babe to Frigga's breast or if he would have bashed that little trickster's head against the nearest stones."

Lightening descended. "Enough." Thor snarled. "Now we battle."

* * *

TBC

A/N: So... This has been long in the making, hasn't it? As always, please let us know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I was sitting here and trying to remember what I had planned for these notes. Then I remembered... that I can't tell you until the end. I might spoil it. Catch the fun bit at the end of the chapter author's notes!

* * *

Arlan raised his staff, power crackling around it. "There's the spirit," he murmured.

They were on each other in a splash of blinding electricity. Mjolnir connected hard with the scepter, producing sparks of energy, and it seemed to repel the first two round of lightening that he brought down.

"You are _pathetic_," Arlan hissed as they parted after a few moments of neither gaining ground on the other.

Thor's blue eyes were locked on him, clouds moving dangerously above. In a rush of power he held his hammer above his head, allowing the lightening into it before dropping to the ground, watching as pieces of the landscape leapt upward, taking the sorcerer with it.

Arlan landed hard several yards away, laughing. "You still don't understand what it would take to defeat me. You stand no chance."

Thor shook his head. "It is you who does not understand. I have not even begun to unleash my power on you." Thor lifted the hammer again, the skies darkening until they were completely black.

The thunder that boomed overhead was almost deafening and the hair on both men's arms began to stand on end. Arlan opened his mouth to make a snide comment about sound without fury when he realized the rumbling wasn't just coming from overhead, it was also coming from below him. "You would not..." he began. Thor leveled Mjolnir then and lightening erupted from the sky, the hammer, and from the ground beneath them.

* * *

"Hey," Steve greeted, slipping into Tony's room.

"Go away." Tony said flatly.

He was pacing the balcony like a caged tiger, and Steve thought that probably wasn't too far from the mark. Tony had nothing to work on and without the suit was stripped of the capabilities he'd come to rely on. Steve also figured now wasn't the prudent time to make a comment about how it felt to be the little guy. He glanced past Tony and frowned. The sky was almost black, but it wasn't even early evening yet. "Tony," he said.

"No really, Cap, shut up. I don't care if you came here to tell me not to feel bad or not to worry about because I don't. Feel bad, I mean. Of course you can use the frickin' hammer, why the hell wouldn't you? Let's just pretend that we wouldn't have been totally screwed if you had been the one to get pinned beneath things that shouldn't even exist. And for another thing-"

"Tony, shut up and look." Steve said. He'd crossed the room and grabbed Tony's arm to steer him to look at the sky. They could deal with what ifs later.

"What the hell?" Tony asked. Light brighter than day burst across the horizon and both had to cover their eyes. A split second later it was gone.

"Thor." Steve said. "We should get over there."

Tony grabbed his arm and pointed down into the courtyard. "No can do, Cap. The shadows are back in the palace."

"Let's get the others."

* * *

Loki had felt the change in the air and had switched directions to it as soon as clouds began to form. He pushed his horse as fast as she would take him, teeth grit in determination. It was strange that he had not encountered either Asgard's own warriors or the shadowy soldiers that Arlan had unleashed. The fields outside the palace had been quiet, and as the skies darkened overhead, they seemed eerily silent.

He was nearly upon the site when the world seemed to explode. Light blinded him temporarily and his horse rebelled. She was a brave one, but it seemed too much for her as she threw her rider and took off as far away from the lightening as possible. Loki hit the ground hard, ears buzzing and body protesting just as loudly. When he regained his breath he realized just what had happened. His brother's name left his lips in the form of a scream, adrenaline pushing him to his feet and sending him flying to the battle site.

Loki had to form a mantra in his mind that Thor was not dead, not as long as the pitch black clouds were still swirling overhead, the fact that they might be Arlan's be damned. _Thor is not dead. Thor is not dead. _Loki tripped once, righted himself and pushed out of the surrounding thicket onto the field.

Arlan could not be seen. Thor was kneeling in the grass with his head bowed and Mjolnir at his side. As fat, dark raindrops fell from the sky fear moved through Loki like a spreading frost in winter. The raindrops began to freeze as they fell. "_Thor!" _The cry left him unbidden and he forced his body to run the remaining distance to his brother. Loki fell to his knees before Thor who slowly lifted his head.

"Loki?" he murmured.

Loki opened his mouth to rebuke him, to damn him for being so stupid but all that came out was a half sob of anger and relief. He twisted his fingers in blond hair and gave a sharp tug. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" he demanded finally.

"No more than you," Thor replied with a small smile. Thor's lip split for his effort and a small patch of blood bubbled. "Loki, I'm sorry. It isn't over yet."

Loki's eyes drifted back, coming to rest on the mangled ground. Rocks, grass, and everything in between lay strewn in all the wrong places. The brothers could barely seen the scepter cresting the top of the pit, and slowly a hand grasped at the side as if to pull the body attached out. Arlan sneered when he realized that he had an audience, his face growing dark and his eyes matching the clouds that Thor had produced. He looked straight past Loki, all the anger of the centuries radiating off of him. "Enough games," he hissed.

Loki could feel the force of the magic that was coming, and from the way Thor's grip on his arms tightened he knew that his prescience as a sorcerer was not needed to feel its strength. It was if he had become rooted to the spot. He was tired and spent and nothing he could conjure could possibly deflect such a monstrous blow. All he could hope was to serve as shield and pray that his magic would absorb the strike; that Thor would be spared. It perhaps would have been as such, if Thor had allowed him to remain motionless. Thor stood swiftly, hauling Loki to his feet so fast that he had no time to react. Nor had he time to react when Thor shoved him with force usually reserved for throwing open heavy doors, sending the trickster careening out of the line of fire. Thor called Mjolnir to his hand but it was too late. Arlan's blow struck the prince squarely in the chest.

The crowned prince flew into the air, feet leaving the ground entirely. He hit hard and rolled. His breath no longer was willing to flow through him and he coughed and sputtered a moment, trying with all of his might to stand and prepare himself for the next blow. Even with all of his strength he had barely made it to his knees when it came, sending him rolling another few feet. He could hear his brother's frantic cries and his body gave a horrible shudder instead of obeying his commands.

"I tire of this," Arlan murmured, almost thoughtfully. He had an obvious limp as he moved forward, blood caking the left side of his face and right knee twisted, but the power was not dampened.

Thor set his jaw and made his way to one knee, then to a knee and one foot on the ground. His left arm hung limply at his side and he mustered the strength to call Mjolnir to him, perhaps for the last time. He recalled another time -many others, to be truthful- where an enemy was too great to be taken alone. He thought of the creature on Stark's roof; it too had been a shadow creature of sorts and only combined with Loki's strength could he undo it. "Loki, follow my lead!" he called. He prayed his brother would understand, would know what he meant. He had not the energy to explain more.

Thor realized the hammer was already in the air. "You go too far, Arlan. I will allow this to go no further. You shall perish here, knowing you were a fool to challenge the house of Odin and his sons. The Tesseract was never to be yours, no matter what you were promised." Thor said, voice raspy with pain. The storm gathered overhead, swirling with wrath and dissent as if it knew the end was close. Thor closed his eyes as he opened himself to all the force, all the power, all the dominion offered him and allowed not only Mjolnir, but himself as a conduit. He risked one last glance at his brother, hoping that he would hear the silent apology as he let loose the attack.

Loki watched in stunned horror as the electricity rushed down from the heavens and through his brother. He had seen Thor push his limits, but never so gravely injured nor in quite such a way. A chill set over him as Arlan and Thor seemed to fall together, both landing in heaps on blood-stained grass.

The younger prince stood shakily, green eyes wide. Thor did not move from his place. He did not even seem to breath. The cry of rage from Arlan caught the trickster off guard and he turned, unable to even bring his staff into being. Loki realized as the scepter swung at him, his uninjured hand going up to meet it and catching it easily, that Arlan was already gone. Thor had killed him, and the creature staring at him with wild, bloodshot eyes and screaming so that all of Asgard could hear his insanity was only a shadow himself.

They stood frozen there for a moment, Arlan unable to bring the staff down in full arc to do the younger prince in, and Loki watching him with an almost curious expression. Arlan smiled through a harsh cough. "Even if you kill me, you still lose," he managed, eyes flickering to Thor's still body.

All the fear from before filled Loki again, turning instantly to rage at the words, and before he knew it he had ripped the scepter from Arlan's hands and finished his elder brother's work.

He didn't notice the tears streaming down his dirt covered face as he tossed the horrible staff to the side and collapsed next to his brother. "Thor?" he pleaded quietly. "Thor? Please, brother. It's over. We have to go home."

The freezing rain fell around them and Loki blinked, tears falling with it. He reached out and slipped his fingers into Thor's hand and with the other brushed his fingertips across the fallen god's face. Blond strands slipped through his fingers and the blue eyes stayed closed. Loki swallowed and breathed in deeply, the smell of the blood and the grass and the rain mingling in his mind. He closed his eyes. "Do you remember when we were children and we would play hide and seek? Every time it was my turn I wouldn't let anyone find me. Everyone would be so furious that I had ruined the game...they wanted me to stop playing altogether and you wouldn't allow it." Loki pulled Thor's hand against his chest, the tears falling faster. "Why should he not play, you said. I always find him, you said." A sob escaped him. "You always did. You always...Thor, please. You cannot go...you cannot go without knowing how much I love you."

Somewhere in the back of his mind Loki knew that the others were approaching. He could hear them traipsing up like raging Bilgesnipe, but it didn't matter. He fell half over his brother's still form, sobbing openly with little care for what happened around them. He felt hands take hold of him, trying to pry him off, but he fought. "Loki, we're not here to hurt you," he heard one of them say, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

"Loki."

He turned tear-filled eyes up to see Odin standing over him. "I just wanted to help him. I couldn't even do that."

The Allfather glanced past his youngest son to where Thor lay. He looked older in that moment and he shook his head, kneeling down in the mud so that he no longer stood over his son. His hand cupped the younger god's cheek and he offered the only support he could. "Rest, Loki," he murmured, the words working as well as any spell and the trickster knew no more.

* * *

TBC

A/N: So, now I can tell you. This is another "behind the scenes" sort of bit. I have no idea if other writers do this, but when I write, I create moving pictures in my mind, like a movie. So when Gabrielle Day sent me the scene from the opening of this chapter with Arlan getting blown up in all directions I had the most vivid image of the "Oh shit!" face imaginable flash through my mind. I told her that there was a gif playing in my head of Arlan with a very smug look, flash to the realization, and then flash to everything exploding around him. So, long story short is that I'm doodling the pictures and she said she'd make a gif out of them. I'll post it on Tumblr when we're done. Sadly, it will probably be after this story is finished, so if you just want to keep an eye out on it feel free. Otherwise, I'll try to say something in whatever we're working on at the time if it's applicable.


	9. Chapter 9

The youngest prince of Asgard slept for days. The dreams came and went, some completely in his mind and some the shadows of those moving around him in the waking world. He heard their movements, their voices; but the voice the mattered most did not come.

And so he slept. He slept until he heard laughter, a laughter he had known all his life and in the dream he could see the shadow of his brother and he chased the laughter to wakefulness.

Loki woke with a gasp, making it halfway to sitting before hands were on him, easing back against the pillows. "Stay down. I have permission to knock you out if I have to." a female voice said. Loki blinked, and was immediately certain he was still dreaming. Natasha sat back and shrugged. "Everyone's been making the rounds. Plus, they wanted someone in here who isn't afraid to knock the lights out of a prince. And we both know what kind of a prince I think you are."

The unexpected jab helped his mind to focus and he managed a glare. "How long?" he rasped.

"Four days."

Memories flooded him. Arlan, the lightning, the freezing rain. _Thor. _"Thor?" he whispered.

Natasha hesitated for the briefest of seconds, but Loki caught it. "He lives."

"Then where is he?"

"He's resting, Loki, just like-"

"Don't give me that!" he hissed, eyes flashing in anger. He threw back the covers, ignoring her prior warning. He swatted at her hands as she started to force him back down. She was stronger than she appeared or he was weaker - he would never admit that the former was very likely true - and one well placed hand with just enough pressure on a partially healed wound sent him falling back, choking against the cry that bubbled up in his throat.

"Save it," Natasha grumbled, effectively cutting off any threat he might try to use on her.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself. Slowly, purposefully, his eyes slid open again, focusing on the Russian woman. "I must know for myself," he said simply.

"I'll get a healer," Natasha said, starting to rise.

Loki grabbed her wrist and she stiffened. He did not meet her gaze. "Your world in the balance and you bargained for one man." he said quietly.

"That was a trick." Natasha replied.

"That was not the trick." Loki dared to look up at her, even though he knew not nearly enough of his emotions were masked.

The agent proved herself to be more of a woman -or at least more merciful- than she generally cared to and relaxed her stance. "Fine. But I'm not helping you get there. I'm not fighting any Asgardian guard set on keeping you here per your daddy's orders." It was more than he had hoped for, all things considered.

Natasha busied herself elsewhere in the room while he managed to pull himself out of bed, get down some water, and dressed in loose pants and what Thor called a t-shirt that had been left for him. His brother had become ridiculously fond of the Midgardian garb and brought many of them home whenever he visited Jane. "I'll try to give you some time before someone comes looking for you." Natasha offered without turning around as he slowly moved toward the door. He couldn't think of what to say that wouldn't offend them both, so he opted for silently slipping out into the hall, the door clicking shut behind him.

The halls were mostly silent as he moved through them towards the room he knew Thor would be in. As he approached, the door opened and he quickly leaned against a pillar, shielding himself from view. He watched as Jane left and was grateful to have missed her. They would have to encounter one another again at some point, but not now. Not now when she had been the one waiting for his brother to wake, and he had not been strong enough to be there instead.

On silent feet, he entered the room and closed the door behind him. Sheer curtains had been placed over the open doorways to the balconies and they drifted in the light morning breeze. His brother lay in the bed, the only movement the soft rise and fall of his chest.

Loki pulled himself forward. One step, another, and another. If he took it one at a time, he would make it.

The dark haired trickster sank down as soon as he reached the bed, sitting on its edge. The motion did not wake Thor, and that in itself did not bring Loki any comfort. The crowned prince was pale, an oddity, and the muscles in his face seemed consistently tense in pain. Loki took hold of his brother's hand, grasping it in his own and willing his emotions to remain in check. "I am so sorry, Thor," he whispered softly.

His voice brought no more reaction than his presence had and he stretched himself out tiredly on the empty side of the bed, still holding tight to the elder god's hand. "You have to wake up," he murmured pleadingly, sleeping tugging on his senses. He had slept for four days, Romanov had said. Why should he be so exhausted now? "I'll do anything if you'd be all right. Anything."

* * *

Thor had never been afraid of dying. He had always charged into battles and fights and affairs head on, knowing that the consequences might be great but always sure that the reward would be greater. What he had not considered was that not dying would be more painful. Each muscle and bone and hair on his head ached the deep ache of a fight barely won. It was cool, and he felt a breeze against his skin and the scent of his mother's favorite flowers which convinced him he was not in fact, dead, but still very much alive. While the air was light, his chest felt heavy and warm but not uncomfortably so.

His mind was muzzy and while he knew he had been fighting with a great deal of fervor, he could not recall why. Shifting slightly, he curled towards the warmth, cracking open one eye to see a dark head against his shoulder, and the weight on his chest an arm wrapped around him tightly. _Loki. _Thor's lips curled in a small smile and managed to get one hand up to cradle his brother's head before sleep claimed him again.

* * *

No one required Loki to return to his own rooms. The beginnings of protests were quieted immediately and the princes were allowed their rest in the best way that they could. They slept, mostly, oblivious to the aftermath of the battle. Jane was a regular visitor, though everyone filtered in and out. Even Eric seemed to be a bit more ease around the god of mischief if his presence was balanced with Thor's and he was asleep.

The sun was setting low in Asgard's sky when a pair of blue eyes fluttered open. A smile graced their owner's lips and he shifted, finding his body more responsive than it had been in what felt like a very long time. He was stiff, certainly, but the pain was dulled and Thor wondered how long he had slept.

No one sat in the chair next to the bed, but a cup of steaming liquid was set on a small table along with a scarf he knew belonged to Jane. She was nowhere to be seen, but he could have just missed her and never have known the difference. Loki came into view as he glanced down, seeing his younger brother curled up next to him in much the same way as he had been every time he woke. A worry that did not quite make it to fear grabbed at him and his hand ghosted against the pale face, proving to himself that the young prince was, in fact, still breathing.

Loki blinked sleepily and looked up.

Relief eased him into a smile. "Loki." he murmured.

An echoing relief in the green eyes and smile on his brother's face righted the world. "Thor." he answered.

Thor's fingers gently touched the edges of bandages and over uncovered wounds that had already healed to the point of light red and pink scars. They would both have plenty after this last bout. "You are all right."

"Yes. Better, now."

Satisfied that there was no injury on his brother that would not heal, Thor returned his gaze to Loki's face.

"You are not the slightest bit sorry, are you?" Loki asked.

Minimally Thor shook his head. "I am not." he said softly.

"You lied to me." Loki said, more fact than accusation. He knew he had not much of an argument to stand on with his brother there.

Thor brushed Loki's cheek with his thumb. "I had a good teacher." "An unfortunate way for me to learn you had been paying attention," Loki said.

"I knew what you would do. I knew what you would try to prove and I could not bear it. When I realized what I could do, I made my choice and do not regret it. You are my brother, Loki, my heart."

Loki's green eyes darted away, hiding the onslaught of emotion. Thor chuckled at the reaction and nudged him.

"Did I hear correctly, brother, that you promised to do anything I asked if I would wake?"

"I said no such thing."

"Liar," the blond teased gently.

His brother huffed. "Why does everyone always assume I'm lying?"

"Because you usually are." The crowned prince paused and shifted so that he had a better look at the dark haired trickster. "Anything?"

Loki made a noncommittal noise. "That is-"

"Damn it all, Thor, what is it that you want?"

"I want what I have already asked you for. I want you to stand at my side as my counsel when I am king."

"You cannot ask that of me." Loki said, blinking rapidly.

"Oh, but I can. I will have no one else. Or would you Aegir be the one to lean in my ear and whisper words of wisdom?" Thor asked, almost innocently.

Anger flashed through Loki's eyes. "You would not dare."

"He is the standing council leader." Thor said, acting like he was considering.

Loki shoved his shoulder. He knew perfectly well that Thor would stand without council for eternity before having Aegir advise him, but the thought stung more than he cared for. "You understand the risks, do you not? You understand that I will be a liability to you."

Thor rolled his eyes. "I understand these are the same words you have offered me before. I offer you the same in return: I care not."

Loki's answer hung in his mind. If he refused now, he would not be asked again. If he agreed he set them on a difficult path, one that could not be won with hammer and staff. He looked up at Thor, and he could tell there was uncertainty. He did not know if he would be refused and he was playing the only card he had. Odin's words from long ago stole into his mind. _You could have ruled together. "_All right." he said quietly.

His brother looked surprised for a moment before a laugh escaped him and he gathered Loki into his arms. The green-eyed prince gasped for air as the hug tightened at an awkward angle and he finally squirmed enough that Thor released him. "You know what this means," he said at last, finally gaining his breath back. Thor only grinned in response and he rolled his eyes. Slowly, a smile stretched his thin lips. "You have to make good on your promise to listen to my advice. Just because I am your younger brother does not mean that you get to bully me into-"

"I do not bully you!"

"Bully me into compliance by traipsing over me. I will advise you and you must at least listen. That is the deal I will make with you."

"Yes, of course."

"I'm serious."

"As am I," Thor said, his voice calmer now and his eyes meeting his brother's. The door opened and the grin lit his face again. "Jane!"

Both brothers sat up as she entered. Her eyes lit up when she saw them both awake. "Thor!" she exclaimed. She dashed to the side of the bed and kissed them both. "You're awake! I'll get Rowen and your mother and Odin." She hugged them both, Loki more gently than Thor. She kissed Thor again, more thoroughly and dashed back out of the room.

Thor clapped Loki on the back, beaming. "Is she not a wonder?"

Loki struggled to think of a response and finally settled for, "A wonder. Yes."

Minutes later Jane was back with the promised entourage in tow, sans Odin whom Frigga promised would be by soon. Rowen fussed and changed bandages. Soon, the news of their recovery brought their other friends for visiting and soon both brothers were entirely exhausted again.

The next few days passed in a blur of sleep, visits, and more sleep until, finally, the younger prince ducked quietly away for a few moments of solitude as his brother slept. His magic cloaked him for an easy escape as he moved silently through darkened halls into the outer sections of the palace. He stopped, bare feet padding quietly against marble flooring, and looked out over the city and onto the ocean. Their victory had come at a great price to each of them, but it was nothing that they could not recover in time. For now he reveled the breeze and the feel of peace and home.

"I hear a rumor that I should hope is false," a snide voice said from behind.

Well, home at least.

Loki allowed a smile to curve his lips upward. "With the company you keep outside the council, there is no limit on the wild stories that reach your aging ears." he said.

"You believe yourself to be so clever." Aegir growled, stepping into sight.

Loki turned and leaned against a pillar, crossing his arms. With a tilt of his head he said, "Everyone believes me to be clever. It is a true belief." "You carry a false hope to think that Odin will allow me to be replaced. I have served loyally for many years." Aegir said.

"Too many years, old friend. And each king has the right to name his own head advisor. But as Thor is not yet king, I know not why you pester me so."

"Do not think that I don't see your play," Aegir hissed.

"You see no play because there is none. I care nothing for the throne of Asgard or any other place. I've been down that road and it holds no appeal to me any more."

"Listen here-"

"No, you listen. You do no have to like me. You never have, but you do owe me the respect of my birthright."

The aging advisor snorted. "Your _birthright_? If it is your _birthright's_ respect that you seek, I'd have you in the dungeon."

The doubts rushed in at him, clawing at his heart and his mind. This time, Loki refused. He straightened his shoulders and dropped his hands to his sides to appear at his full height. "If you are claiming that my birthright is anything other than what my father, my mother, and my brother claim then you should take your appeal up with them. I'm sure they would be delighted to answer any qualms you have as to whose son I am and to which house I belong. Of course, you should bear in mind, Aegir, what happened to the last man to claim me an untrue son. I hear they're still catching his ashes as they rain from the sky in the northern fields."

Aegir paled and his eyes fell to the floor. "It is good to see you well, my prince," he mumbled, voice barely audible.

Loki felt a triumphant smile stretch his lips as the aging advisor slinked away. The cold, unwelcomed presence was soon replaced with another, much warmer. "Was that Aegir leaving?" Thor asked as he leaned his back against the railing.

"It was."

"He looked as if someone has given him news that did not set well."

"I believe he heard of your decision."

Thor shrugged. "If he does not see my profound wisdom in that, he would have made a poor advisor in the end."

Loki rolled his eyes and joined his brother, leaning so that he was facing the opposite direction and looking out onto the city once more. "Quite an adventure our lives have been," he said at last.

"And will be," his brother agreed.

Loki's smile turned genuine. "I think it may well be."

* * *

END

A/N: Well, as of right now this is the last installment of our series on the back end. We have a couple of ideas floating around for some young Loki and Thor stories, but I'm not sure when we'll have those out. Currently we're working on a bit on one of our original projects and we're toying with the idea of a cross over that will be either very fantastic or very frightening. If nothing else, it will be entertaining.

Thank you all for your patience on this one with the technical issues! We'll see you on the next go-around!


End file.
